Forever and Always
by Lunare Valhart
Summary: [Complete] Tyson and Kai love each other but are afraid to admit it out of fear of rejection. What happens when four creatures from another world purposely get them lost to bring them together? (Tyka)
1. Forever for You

LV: Hi! Heh, it's my first yaoi story, though it does seem kinda one-sided. O.o;

Aya: :D *cackles* Yesh! Vera fun! Bask in the joys of Tyka goodness!

LV: *sighs, then puts Aya in a bottle* Excuse her. She's my kooky guardian fairy/muse. She goes for any romance challenge. Especially opposites in personality and life-long friend ones. 'Cept for Mariah, she doesn't like her too much.

Aya: *from the bottle* It's the pink! It's the FRIGGIN' PINK!!!!!

LV: O.o; Eh… see what I mean?

Disclaimer: Don't own, never HAVE owned, and I never WILL own Beyblade. Comprende?

Forever for You

(Kai's POV)

I watch you from my usual position away from the others, memorizing every move, every detail as you goof off with Max. I can't help but growl mentally as an all-too-common bubble of jealousy makes itself known in my gut as the gold-haired boy tackles you and starts his tickling assault, earning silver peals of laughter from you.

It really is unfair. I don't like how easily the others--even Kenny and that annoying laptop of his, for God's sake--can make you laugh. I could make you laugh louder, but I can't. I just can't.

I've lived in this shell too long, I can't just let myself go like that. As much as I want to, I simply can't.

But you've been patient. You pushed and prodded at me to lighten up, to not take life so seriously. Though I'd never admit it or let anyone catch me, I do give a small smile when you call me a sourpuss. 

Face the facts: you're cute when you're mad. Especially when you get all pouty; you may look childish, but it suits you so well. 

Every night before I go to sleep, I thank the Gods for sending you to me. You're a guardian angel.

Wait, scratch that--you're MY guardian angel. Not the team's, though it may seem like it, and most certainly not anyone else's. Mine. My blue-haired storm. My angelic dragon. 

My Tyson.

Yeah, I know I sound possessive. But when you've lived my life, who wouldn't be? I was raised to be the best, to fight for what I've earned, to not let ANYONE get in the way to my goal. 

In this case, you.

Sometimes I wonder what my life would be without you, then I'd immediately banish the thought. Because for one thing, that would be far worse than losing any battle. For another, I have absolutely no idea how life would be without you, besides very quiet and dull.

I really do care about you. If only you could see that. The sly looks Rei's been giving me for a while now tell me he knows. Every time I drag you off to practice--not like you really need it, but you do need to keep your skills up--I always note that Max gives us a not-so-innocent wink. Even Dizzi and Kenny seem to be getting into the act. Bah, "subliminal messages", my ass. I'm half expecting them to hang a neon sign around my neck with the words, "I LOVE TYSON KINOMIYA" on it in bold, flashing letters. The only one who doesn't seem to notice is you.

But then again, you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, anyway.

Every time I see you with someone else, being your usual friendly, goofy self, I get really pissed off. You normally blow it off as me being a "wet blanket" or something along that line, but the others know what it is.

Rei once nearly told you in his usual subtle way about my possessive jealous streak, oddly enough, with a easily slipped-in joke about seeing my eyes flash from red to green. Being around Christmas, you simply added that I might've been getting into the spirit for once.

While I let you and Max laugh it off, Rei ended up getting extra practice time. He hasn't done anything like that since.

I'd rather tell you myself than let the others clue you in. I know for a fact you're not as clueless as you make yourself out to be. If anything, I know you'd rather hear this from me than let the others tell you, too.

Though it is hard for me to admit, and especially hard for you to hear, I do love you, even if it doesn't show. Even if it takes to the end of time, I'll wait for you, as you did for me.

I'd wait forever for you.

Forever.

~End.

LV: Well, this was quite sweet. ^_^

Aya: Yeah, considering you act almost identical to Kai, anyway, his POV shouldn't be too hard for you.

LV: ¬.¬; It always unnerves me how you can get out of the bottle so easily.

Aya: ^_^ Just doin' my job! *to the readers* Hey, should we do one in Tyson's POV about Kai?

LV: Review, flame, whatever. Be warned. I have low self-esteem and one hell of a temper; it's past midnight right now, and I really need to get to bed before my parents discover I'm still here.

CL (Chibi Link): *pops in* But we'd prefer it if you reviewed! That way, I don't have to waste my fire arrows on anyone. 

Aya: Just like that kid to say something like that!

CL: *ignoring Aya* Review, please! ^_^


	2. I Always Will

LV: Gah! I am SO sorry! I had Tyson's POV chapter done yesterday but my friggin' computer crashed on me so I had to rewrite this part! I tried to get down all the parts I memorized but it's not NEARLY as good as the original! ;.; Someone hates me up there...

Aya: . All that work down the drain... It was longer than Kai's, and so much fluffier!

CL: *jabs a finger at Aya* And it's all YOUR fault! YOU didn't think she needed to back it up, that the computer would be JUST fine. Well it isn't, now is it? ADMIT IT, DEMON!!!

LV: *grits teeth together* Link... Aya... SHUT IT!!!! I feel bad enough already!

Aya: Yeah! *thwaps CL* Don't make her feel worse!

CL: Ow! Just answer the reviews, Luna', it'll make you feel better... Ow! Quit that, Glowbug!

Aya: *still thwaping CL* :D NEVER!!! Get used to it.

LV: -_-; Well, at least they're TRYING to cheer me up...

**asa-chan**~ Thanks; that's a real treat coming from you! I know Tyka is so hard to find, that's why I'm writing this. That, and I think it's really sweet; they look so cute together! By the way, I HAVE read your stories; I just don't... really... review. *blushes shamefully* I can't do anything right. Forgive me?

**Rumi-Chan**~ Aw gee, you're makin' me blush here! =^^= Thanks for the compliment; I need the cheering up. Evil computer. *glares at said computer*

**beyblade fanatic**~ Okay, here it is! It's not as good as it was before, but at least it's presentable. Enjoy!

**Tsunami Wave**~ You can thank Aya for the cuteness; fluffy romance is her specialty. I will try to do more, but I can't promise anything with that piece of junk. *glares at computer again*

**PinkDevil**~ =^^= This keeps up and I'll have a permanent blush. Thanks! And here's Tyson's POV.

**Sighing Siren**~ (Aya: Why, thank ye! ^_~ Just doin' my job!) [CL: Hey, glory hog!] (Aya: Shush you! *thwaps him again*) O.o; ...Yeah. What Aya said. Much more modestly, though.

LV: Everyone who reviewed gets a Chibi Link plushie, complete with all his nifty little items from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask! And they're usable, too! *takes a plushie and pulls out a mini Deku Nut and throws it to the ground; it bursts in a flash of light* See? ^^

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since last time, so I still don't own Beyblade. Life sucks; get over it. Like my stupid computer. *glares at said computer for the third time*

I Always Will

(Tyson's POV)

You're watching me again.

I can feel your eyes piercing into my back. Over time I've learned to ignore it, but do you have any idea how unsettling it is?

Maybe you don't; maybe you're just making sure I don't hurt myself when Max and I are goofing off. But then again, maybe you do; maybe that's why you do it, just to annoy me.

When I think about it, though, I don't think that's the reason. I might do that to you, but not the other way around.

I'm worried you'll see past my mask and see why I do things, what makes me get up in the morning, even IF someone almost always wakes me up first.

What makes me tick, to put it simply.

Okay, for the wise guys out there: no, it's NOT food, and no, it's NOT sleep, and finally, no, it's NOT beyblading. Those are hobbies, not my very reason of existence.

Though no one knows, there WAS an ulterior motive as to why I was so damn persistent to make you loosen up. It wasn't just because I didn't want such a sourpuss for a captain--admit it mister, I KNOW you think that's funny; I've caught you smirking before. It's something my late mother once told me. She said that every person's heart is like a lock, and as anyone would know, every lock needs a key.

For some bizarre reason, ever since I first met you, back when you were a hotshot bully and jerk, I had a desperate wish to be that key. I get really ticked when someone gets you to do something that I couldn't. I hate getting one-upped. But you obviously already know that; that's why you always try to beat me in battle, just to see my face when I do loose. Tell me, am I REALLY that entertaining when I'm mad?

Oh great, now I sound possessive. But hey, what do you expect? My mom died protecting me; ever since then I've gotten clingy to those around me. It terrifies me when I even THINK of loosing any of the guys, especially you.

Guess that explains why I took you leaving us for Black Dranzer the hardest.

I'm quickly brought from my thoughts as Max dive-bombs me, catching me by full surprise. He reaches my ticklish sides and attacks with no mercy, with me begging him to stop. Out of the corner of my eye, I see your face darken into a scowl. I've noticed you've been doing that a lot lately, especially when I'm mucking around with the others or greeting people the way I normally do. It makes me worry.

The others know about my thing for you, though I really wish they didn't find out. They were surprised, of course, but now… Yeesh. I never knew Max and Rei could be so… perversely hinting with every day actions; I have to fight down a blush every time I'm with them. I'm REALLY beginning to think that Chief and Dizzi really need to learn what 'subtlety' is. I'm surprised those two haven't shouted it out yet. One of these days I'm half expecting them to stamp the words "I LOVE KAI HIWATARI" on my forehead in thick black letters. Thank the Gods you haven't noticed; I'd die of embarrassment right then and there.

I know it's wishful thinking, but maybe, just maybe, you do care about me.

I still remember last Christmas very well. You gave me a ring--in privacy, I might add--that I had been gawking at for quite some time. I treasure it dearly. I keep it on a black cord around my neck hidden underneath my shirt at all times. It means a lot to me; after all, it WAS your first gift to me.

I really do care a lot about you, Kai. I just wish you would open yourself up a little more. Stop guarding your heart so closely; let us in.

Let ME in.

I really, truly want to be your key, Kai. Even if you don't like me the way I like you. I'll always stand by your side; I'll always be with you.

I always will be at your side, even to the ends of the earth, of space, and past the end of time.

Always.

~End.

LV: *is hitting her head against the desk* That. *slam* Was. *slam* The. *slam* Crappiest. *slam* Thing. *slam* I've ever written. *slamslamSLA--now has face in a pillow* ...Thanks, CL.

CL: ^_^ No prob, Luna'. You can't write if you have a self-induced migraine.

Aya: Review, or suffer the same fate as "Grasshopper", here!

CL: * QUIT CALLIN' ME THAT!!!!

LV: *rolls eyes* What she means is pure annoyance. Anyhoo, I'm gonna write what the other three Bladebreakers' think about this, but should I go and turn it into a story with an actual plot?

Aya: Give feedback to poor Lunie; it'll help BUNCHES!

LV: ¬¬* ...Don't call me that.


	3. In the Eyes of the Others

LV: …They actually liked that piece of crap.

Aya: Oo; Even though it wasn't half as good as the original, they still liked it… Freaky.

CL: *is blushing ferociously at everyone's reactions to the plushies* …Never do that again. That was the second most embarrassing moment of my young life.

Aya: What was the first?

LV: *snickers* Probably when Ruto tricked him into "accepting" the Zora Sapphire.

CL: *if possible, blushes even harder* It's not my fault! Zelda MADE me get all the stones; blame HER for it!

LV: Heh, while CL is on his girl-shy and embarrassed streak, I'll start with the reviews.

**Adam**~ Er, thanks. But don't you mean that Rei nearly blew KAI'S secret?

**Rumi-Chan**~ (Aya: *smirks, then points and laughs at CL* Ha ha!) [CL: *blushes again and ducks his head in embarrassment* It's not funny!] (Aya: Yeah right; you look like a tomato! JUST because she thought you're cute!) ¬¬; Don't mind them. ^^ Thanks for the reassurance. I personally don't like it too much, but they always say a person's worst critic is themselves, right? Anyway, I already have an idea of what to use for the story. Having a fairy muse does that to you; one always has an idea of sorts.

**beyblade fanatic**~ Enjoying the plushie, I see? *cough* I'm guessing you get a lot of iron in your diet with the metal crunch thing, heh heh. ^^; You didn't think that was crappy? Excellent, even? =^^= Well, THAT ups my self-confidence up a few notches. Thanks! 

**Tsunami Wave**~ Er, I'm not going to have to pay your dental bill, right? Oo; Well, here it is!

**Ice Princess**~ =^^= Aw, thanks! Of COURSE I'll write more! Listen, you, what kind of romantic Tyka story would this be if they didn't get together?! HUH!?! Okay, here it is: the next chapter!

**Bloody Mary**~ Yep, they ARE clueless. Actually, I think that's kinda funny. Bah, I'm whacked. XD I will, don't worry! I'm also going to add a second genre: humor!

**Kiina**~ Sort of. Tyson's cool, but it always bothers me that my dad acts almost identical to him. Meaning I have first-hand experience with the Tyson-Kai arguments, since I act scarily like Kai; we have a tendency to drive my mom up the wall. Heh. Oo;

**kawaii-kirei**~ Thank you! =^^=

LV: This time, all reviewers get a… a copy of 'Matchmaking Made Easy: Cupid's Arrow of Truth'? Aya, WHERE did you get this?

CL: *snatches a copy and flips through it* Hey, I've seen Saria reading this! And Zelda… and Malon… and Ruto… and Tatl… and some little orange fairy and a Wolfos I saw the other day, too. *glares at Aya* What kind of conspiracy are you starting?

LV: *also suspicious* This wouldn't have anything to do with your monthly trips back to Hyrule, now, would it? Hm?

Aya: ^^; What ARE you talking about? *sees they're not buying it* Uh, DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it or Surge. Now excuse me while I give a certain fairy the third degree about the review prize. *glares at Aya who gulps and smiles nervously*

In the Eyes of the Others

(Rei's POV)

I'm sitting on the couch, watching in amusement as Tyson and Max wrestle. Heh, to think this started when Tyson downed the last Surge pop. I'm convinced that stuff could even get Kai sugar-high; I had a hard time controlling myself when they made me drink it, and that's saying something. [1]

Tyson seems to be getting distracted by his thoughts. About Kai, no doubt. I mean, the way Kai's watching him reminds me of a hawk watching its prey; I guess it gets unsettling after a while. I wouldn't know, but I really don't WANT to know. His glare is bad enough.

Max tickle-pounces Tyson, earning a squeak of surprise from him before turning into pleading laughter. I note Kai's face just went dark with jealousy. It bothers me that all of our effort isn't helping the two get together. We've been trying for months to get them to admit to each other. And Kai's jealousy is only getting worse.

It doesn't help matters knowing that he doesn't want our help. Last Christmas, I tried to hint to Tyson about it, hoping he'd get it and confront him. He laughed it off as a joke, and Kenny and Max laughed with him because of the place I said it--in front of an ornament shop. I ended up getting stuck with another two hours of practice in the freezing snow with my coat wet from being tackled into a snow bank earlier that day. That was the last time I went that direct with a hint; it wasn't worth the risk of getting stuck inside with pneumonia for a week. Luckily, that didn't happen. As soon as I got inside, everything was prepared to warm me up. The best part was Tyson telling Kai off for pulling something that cruel. Kai apparently listened to him; the next day there was no practice.

Max and I have been hinting--a bit crudely, I might add--at them both, Tyson, more so, as he's not going to bite off our heads if we give him a little push in the right direction. We gave up on Kai that Christmas, so now it's up to Tyson to make the first move. The problem is that he's too nervous to do so. He's afraid that Kai doesn't return his feelings; he's afraid of being rejected and scorned. I think we might be making it worse; every time either of us enters a room with him, we see a very faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. Poor guy gets embarrassed too easily, heh.

Chief and Dizzi aren't helping matters either. For a pair of geniuses, they really needs to learn how to hint more slyly; they can say that you need to work on certain beyblading skills without even saying it, but they nearly blurt out something like this. Sheesh, talk about impatient. 

I'm tired of watching them hide how they feel, especially since the other feels the same way about them. They shouldn't have to hide. At all.

I know that they'd wait for eternity for each other, if time would allow. I know they'd stay at each other's side until they have enough courage to reveal what's in their hearts. If only they would.

If only…

~

(Max's POV)

I'm roughhousing with Tyson right now, who is actually losing despite the fact I'm shorter than he is. Guess it's my way of getting revenge for him taking the last of my favorite soda. Do you KNOW how hard it is to find it here in Japan!? Huh? HUH!?

Yeah, I didn't THINK so.

Heh, sorry. I normally don't act like this. I've been frustrated from recent events involving the 'Tyka' matchmaking, as Dizzi likes to put it. That's a pretty corny name, though. I mean, come on, combining parts of their names? That's… kinda fangirlish, if you think about it. But I'm rambling.

Tyson's distracted by his thoughts--ten bucks says they're about Kai--leaving an opening for me to tackle him. He starts begging me to stop as I begin to tickle his sides, his worst spot. I pale slightly when I see Kai glowering at me; his ice-cold glare could possible freeze a speeding train in its tracks. I'm normally not scared of him, but that's because I'm normally not at the receiving end of his arctic red gaze. Normally it's saved for those who give Tyson a lingering once-over; being Tyson's best friend, he doesn't care as much because he knows me.

But Kai really doesn't need to be staring at him every chance he gets. That's probably another reason why Tyson can't concentrate on our scuffle; he's getting distracted by Kai's gaze on him. Can you get ANY more obvious?

Oh wait, Chief and Dizzi can get more obvious than that. They're probably making signs to put on them saying how much they love each other. In bold, flashy letters, no doubt. Those two really need to work on keeping it downsized; I'm surprised neither of them has noticed. Sheesh. [2]

Rei and I aren't taking any chances with Kai, after what happened to him last Christmas. Tyson's our best bet to make the first move. However, it doesn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon. He's too nervous. Especially since we keep hinting at the two of them in a dirty manner. Poor Tyson, bet he NEVER thought I would do that, heh heh. He always looks so embarrassed when I comment on Kai dragging him off to practice. Granted, he has every right to be, but still…

Tyson's my best friend; I don't like seeing him sad or upset. He's at his best when he's not distracted by things.

Or his feelings for Kai, as the case is.

I can't stand to see him like this, it bothers me. I just wish Kai would push back his pride for once and actually ACT like he cares for Tyson, instead of keeping it hidden. That's the only reason Tyson's so afraid, because he doesn't think Kai likes him as much as he likes Kai, when that's nowhere near true.

I'm sick of watching them steal glances at each other, with longing and sadness in their eyes. I want them to be happy.

I just want them to be happy…

~

(Kenny's POV)

Dizzi and I are working on updating stats right now, but we're catching bits and pieces what's going on. Max and Tyson are horsing around in the middle of the room--you can bet Kai's not too happy about that--and Rei is on the couch on the other side of the room and Kai's off to the side, as usual.

We, meaning Max, Rei, and myself, first noticed their attraction when Kai was with Biovolt during the World Tournament. Tyson seemed the most irritated and upset about him leaving; that was the first time I've EVER seen him cry. And to see Kai, of all people, upset but obviously happy to be back a few days later after we beat him…

I'm personally surprised Tyson was the first one who offered to rescue him, considering earlier that day he was saying that we didn't need him. Maybe he was trying to convince himself and not us. Who knows?

Ever since, we've tried our best to bring the two together. Max and Rei are better at it, I can't handle something as unpredictable as that. I'm not made for those situations. Why else do you think I've never acted on my crushes?

I hear an odd squeak and immediately look up. Apparently Max just jumped Tyson and started tickling him mercilessly. He had actually found that through trial and error trying to wake him up one morning. That's probably the most effective way to wake that boy up; even Rei's chili pepper trick is no match for Tyson's ticklish sides. But I notice Kai is scowling. I knew he wouldn't like it…

Kai gets jealous too easily. I think it's on the edge between worry that someone else would take Tyson and just plain possessiveness. I hope it's not the latter; sure, it's a bit flattering, but it tends to get annoying, especially for someone like Tyson who can get along with just about anyone. You could put Tyson in a room full of strangers and he could come out with a room full of friends, that's the kind of person Tyson is. 

Maybe that's what attracted Kai to him in the first place, Tyson's ability to make friends with anyone, even him. And I'm not quite sure what attracted Tyson to Kai; his quiet nature? I have no clue, and I'm supposed to be the genius. [3]

I guess the only thing I can say is that the magnetic theory of 'opposites attract' applies to more than just magnets. 

Dizzi is going absolutely nuts over the two of them going ga-ga for each other. Heh, to be honest, I didn't even know she was into that. She finds them, and I quote, "Absolutely perfect for each other; a match made in heaven!" She goes on and on about that. That's why Max and Rei do most of the work; I'm too inexperienced and Dizzi's too… fangirlish. We'd probably accidentally blurt it out.

It's obvious that they both like the other, and it's very safe to say that those feelings are requited. It's getting very tiring to see them pine away for no reason; it's beginning to affect their skills. [4]

Tyson was my first friend; to be truthful, he was probably the first friend of everyone on the team. But I digress…

They need to get over this. It's hurting everyone on the team, we're concentrating more on their relationship than our training. They have to get together as quickly as possible.

They have to.

~End.

LV: Oo; I think all three of them are a bit OOC. *snaps out of it* Anyhoo, next chapter, the story begins!

CL: And we have four new characters joining the matchmaking fray. *under his breath* I feel sorry for those two…

Aya: ^^ And I'm makin' a guest appearance! Along with my four students!

CL: ¬¬; …While you were reading, we discovered that she teaches a monthly matchmaking class in the Lost Woods. That's how she got the books. And the Wolfos and fairy I saw the other day are two of her students, sadly enough…

Aya: Well, I WARNED them that studying in the open wasn't a good idea!

LV: --; You really worry me.

Aya and CL: REVIEW!!

[1]: Past experience. When my older brother, who NEVER gets sugar-high, first had Surge, he went hysterical. First time I've EVER heard him giggle. Scary. Oo;

[2]: Max is awfully moody, ain't he? Must be sugar withdrawal. XD

[3]: Y'know, I have no clue what aspect of Kai's personality attracts Tyson, either. ; And I'm the AUTHOR!

[4]: This kid's got a one-track mind… -_-;


	4. Operation: Sorta Possible, but it's Gonn...

LV: Here it is! The actual story!

CL: …Wasn't this SUPPOSED to be a one-shot?

LV: …Oh, well, it was, wasn't it? ^^;

CL: --; And now we actually have a story…

Aya: ^____^ Let the story begin! *cackles, then jabs a finger at a random person* YOU! Let our work commence!

LV: Reviews first.

Aya: ;.; Awww…

**Tsunami Wave**~ Oh, they'll get together… eventually. Keep in mind they still have their pride and all. And thanks again for the support! ^^

**Darkspider**~ OO! …D-darkspider!? THE Darkspider!?! I absolutely LOVE your fics!!! They're part of the reason I like Tyka so much! *bows in reverence* Pardon this pathetic soul for never reviewing! =^^= I'm updating!

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p**~ Such a mature penname. ^^ Jokin'. Well, here's the story. Enjoy!

**Bloody Mary**~ I'll have to agree with you there; they're different enough to catch the other's attention, but similar enough to hold it. Or is that the other way around? *blinks* …And what RPG character does Kai look like? Sorry, I'm deprived. XP

**beyblade fanatic**~ *is about to take the Tyka plushie, but Aya grabs it instead and cuddles it; blinks* Well, so much for THAT. --; (Aya: *still cuddling the plushie* How cuuuuuuute! =^______^= *points and laughs at CL* HAH! She agrees with me!) [CL: Would you quit bringing that up!?] ¬¬; If you two are done yet…

**asa-chan**~ Don't worry about it. =^^= Gee, you always make me blush with the compliments. And you're not an idiot; certain characters in this chapter may be, but you CERTAINLY aren't.

**Rumi-Chan**~ [CL: *blushes again and hides his face with his cap* Stop callin' me that!] (Aya: *is in hysterics* XD) Oo; Heh, I chose Surge for a good reason: the fact it has so much sugar in it, therefore Max must like it. ^^; A little TOO much, it seems… *cough*

**eternal radiance**~ OO! E-eternal radiance, too!?! *blushes and bows in reverence* Aw, I'm flattered! =^^= They are cute, aren't they? I agree with the reasons you mention in your story; I personally see no chemistry going on between Kai and Rei, whereas Tyson and Kai have more than enough… that, and I'm normally not fond of the most common pairing in a section. Heh heh… Oo;

**Kiina**~ Oo; Actually, in my early childhood I was closer to a not-quite-as-hyperactive Max, but now I'm almost exactly like Kai… even _I_ wonder how that happened… Yeah, I'm from the States. Not proud of the one I'm living in, though. ;_; I liked my old state better… I wasn't as paranoid about going outside. Ya see, I have this 'thing' about snakes, which I've seen quite a few (Aya: ¬¬; Meaning about five.) in the last year and a half. Oo; All non-venomous, but you never know…

**Mugs**~ =^^= I'm one of the hard-to-come-by writers? Aw, thanks!

**sayaka**~ =^^= Thank you, too! Here it is!

LV: THIS time, *glares at Aya, who gulps and holds the Tyka plushie closer* we have the chibi Bladebreakers plushie set for the reviewers! *hands them out* Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: Whoever told you I own Beyblade or the Zelda influence in this story (especially the beginning half of this chapter) needs to be shoved into a mental hospital. I don't even have my own computer anymore! ; How could I afford it?

Note: Anything in … is a translation. I'm too lazy to make up a language. Oo;

Mission: Sorta Possible, but it's gonna take some work…

~Somewhere in the Lost Woods of Hyrule

A light green orb of light with wings floated up to the stump, perching ever so gently on its highest peak. A scrutinizing eye took in all in front of it, before it spoke with a high-pitched feminine voice.

"Shade! Sen! Hazel! Satu! Come on out!"

A rustle of leaves from a nearby bush alerted the fairy as a blood-eyed silver-gray lupine, known as a Wolfos, trotted out. Following the wolf like creature was what appeared to be a walking bush with eyes, better known as a Deku. There was a moment of silence before a darkly colored forest imp ran out of the underbrush screaming his head off as another orb of light, this time a pale orange, pursued him in a crazed frenzy.

"Senny-poo! Come back to me!" The orange fairy wailed as she continued to chase the imp.

"Not on your life! Get AWAY from me, demon!" He cried as he ran around in circles trying to throw the overzealous fairy off. The Wolfos brought up a paw to hide the snickering but failed spectacularly, collapsing in a hysterical heap, the green fairy following her example immediately afterward. The Deku shook his leafy head at the two escapades.

"I knew it," He muttered, "I'm the only sane one here."

The vicious-looking lupine snorted, "Nah, you jus' don't know 'ow ta 'ave fun." The green fairy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Hazel, you're almost as bad as my charge," She huffed, "Lunie can be SUCH a killjoy."

"Aya, I thought she didn't like being called that?" The orange fairy blinked, halting her chase whilst the imp had fallen on his knees thanking the Goddesses. [1]

"She doesn't," Aya grinned, "That's why I call her that, Satu. Really riles her up. It's fun to get her mad." She turned to the imp, "And stop that, Sen. It really makes me wonder if you really ARE a Skullkid." He huffed and stood up.

"Well, I don't see you telling Shade over there to get up!" He griped, pointing to the Wolfos, who was still in a heap from her laughing fit earlier. Shade gave him a toothy grin before pulling herself on all fours.

"Wha', no insults? Too tired ta 'ave a decent comeback, eh?"

"Why you no-good flea-bag…! I oughta--"

Aya whistled loudly, catching everybody's attention, "Quiet down! I called you four here for a reason!" The four looked at each other before giving the green fairy their full attention.

She eyed them carefully, "As you know, Lunare, CL, and I have been watching over other realities for some time now. However, a troubling incident in one particular has caught my attention.

"Apparently, two people are having trouble with their relationship. Everyone believes them to be friendly rivals, at the very most, but over time, a bond has formed. They're in love with each other, but they're afraid to admit it for fear of being rejected or out of discomfort and pride. Their three closest friends know, but their techniques have failed; they're about to give up."

Shade looked at her seriously, "Who are they? Wha' world?"

"And what does this have to do with us!?"

"Sen, 'less ya WANT ta be my next meal, SHUT IT!!"

"Shutting up."

"Thank you, Shade," Aya nodded, throwing a glare Sen's general direction, "We call the world 'Beyblade Reality' because it's in the world of Beyblade--"

Hazel's eyes bulged, "WHA!!? I'm not doin' yaoi! Nuh-uh! Nada! No way in the burning pits of--"

"SHUT THAT SNOUT NOW, KINDLIN'!!! THERE'S CHILDREN READIN' THIS!!" [2]

"Sorry, Shade. *squeak*" He, well, squeaked as he fell back on his Deku accent. He mostly had it covered, but it did slip out every now and then, mostly when he was threatened or extremely ruffled.

"As I was SAYING," Aya seethed, now adding the Deku into the glare, "You might know these two. Very well, in fact. Anyone want to take a guess?"

Satu's hand bolted up, "Ooh, I know! It's the two blue haired people in the Bladebreakers, right?"

"Yep! Tyson Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari!"

"Tyson 'n Kai?" Shade blinked, before breaking out in another toothy grin, "Cool. Always thought the two were perfect for each other." Sen stared at her in amazement, "Wha's wrong wit' ya?"

"You actually said a complete sentence without your accent," He gaped. Shade rolled her eyes and thwapped him with her tail. 

"But I agree with Senny. What does this have to do with us?" Satu blinked. Aya smiled widely.

"Allow me to explain," She stated, "Normally, I'd take a job like this myself. However, Lunie flat out refuses to let me go; she doesn't like me putting my nose in other people's business, you see. Her idea is to let things run its course and hope for the best. That's obviously not working for these two.

"You four are my top students. I'm giving YOU the job of bringing the two together. Do what you must, but no killing." She pointedly stared at Shade as she said that.

"Wha' ya lookin' at ME for?!"

"Well, you ARE the predator of the four of us…" Hazel reasoned before turning to Aya, "But we're not even human! How can we do it WITHOUT getting seen?" Aya smirked wickedly.

"Why, with these, of course!" She chirped, somehow holding up three masks, all with the appearance of a human face. Hazel facefaulted.

"Oh yeah, that'll fool them. No one can see our face. And where's Satu's?" Aya glared at him again.

"You dolt; they're MAGIC masks! Y'know, like CL's Deku mask and all!?" She glowered at him, who still gave her a skeptical look, "And Satu doesn't need one! Or did you forget that fairies have magic? Hmm?"

Shade struck a pose, "Well, I'm game! 'And me a mask, Aya!" Sen stared at her weirdly.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you; count me in, as well." 

"If Senny's goin', then I'm goin'!" Satu exclaimed. Hazel gaped at them.

"What!? You guys are ACTUALLY doing this!? But what if you get caught? Or seen WITHOUT the masks?"

Aya smirked pitilessly at him. "Well, then, you're gonna have to go along to make sure that doesn't happen, since YOU'RE the careful one," She replied logically, false sweetness dripping from her voice. 

Hazel sputtered helplessly before breaking out in a flurry of Deku curses, the funny part being that his accent, which kicked in again, was censoring it all up.

"…And your *squeak*in' mother's a *squeak* and a *squeak* and your *squeak* father smells like *squeak* so bad that *squeak* *squeak* *squeak*…" [3]

Aya rolled her eyes, "While someone's ranting, take him and the masks into that log. The portal's in there, and it'll bring you to the woods right outside the Bladebreakers' hotel." She cackled, "Let Operation: Cupid's Arrow begin!"

Shade, with the still-raving Hazel in her mouth, and Sen, holding the masks, a spellbook, and Satu perched on his shoulder, made their way into the log, where a bright light blinded them almost instantly…

* * * * *

~Somewhere in the woods surrounding the Bladebreakers' hotel

Shade blinked a few times to clear her vision. She groaned and sat up before realizing what happened.

The masks had merged into them while they were in the vortex.

She looked down at herself to see a pair of knee-high black boots, a dark gray skirt that reached a little above her knees, and a white short-sleeved shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top, revealing a bit of the black tank top underneath. She noticed her silver-gray hair had stayed the same, the spiky bit between her ears becoming bangs. She ran her fingers through her hair, freezing as she noticed a black wristband on her right arm. As a Wolfos, she had a black stripe there, so she assumed the marking must've reverted to a piece of clothing, one that couldn't be removed. She shrugged, then attempted to stand shakily. She stumbled a few times, before grabbing onto a tree to keep balance.

"'Ow do humans WALK wit' two 'egs? I'm 'avin' a hard enough time STANDIN'!"  A groan to her right alerted her. She turned to see a short boy sitting up, rubbing his head gingerly, "…Haz'? That you?"

"Ughn… Shade?" He winced as he rubbed his back. He looked down at himself and his face darkened at the knowledge he was human.

He was wearing a pair of brown shoes, baggy blue jeans, a brown long-sleeved shirt and a forest green T-shirt over that. He noticed his complexion was slightly tanned--probably from the fact that, being half-plant, he needed lots of sunlight to stay healthy. His bushy bark brown hair reached down to his waist, clipped back by a leaf green hair band at the nape of his neck. He stood up, only loosing balance once due to his pants, and dusted himself off before looking up at Shade and smirking.

"Trouble?" He asked innocently, fully aware he was annoying her with this. She snarled at him.

"In't MY problem that I'm not used ta two 'egs," She huffed, before eyeing his height, "Say, you be a TAD short, y'know?"

It was true. He barely reached Shade's shoulders, and it was only with his wild bangs that he even reached THAT high. He pouted at the much-taller girl. Just as he was about to retort, a scream filled the air as a dark-skinned boy a tad shorter than Shade ran past, followed by a girl a bit shorter than him.

"Satu! Show some DIGNITY!"

The girl's lower lip quivered, "But Senny, I LOVE you!"

"Then stop trying to--" He was cut off as Satu flung herself at him, knocking them both down.

Sen had on brown shoes, baggy gray jeans, a dark gray shirt and a black T-shirt over it, much like Hazel's. A brown belt with a bronze buckle rested loosely on his waist, and his bronze manacle was in its usual spot around his left wrist. Satu was wearing a pale orange ¾ sleeved shirt with baggy white overalls and brown boots. Her pale blond hair was streaked with pale orange and held in a pair of cute pigtails. She snuggled into him and smiled.

"You're even cuter when you're human!"

Sen's eye twitched and he looked to the sky in a pleading manner, "Goddesses, save me NOW!"

His prayers were answered.

"Hey, who're you guys?"

~

Max blinked as Tyson threw himself onto the bed, mumbling about something under his breath. He couldn't STILL be bummed about losing their scuffle earlier that day, right?

"Hey Tyson," He said, "You okay?"

There was a snort, "Okay? Oh, I'm okay… if you count losing an arm wrestling match to Kenny, losing a beybattle to a complete stranger on the street, losing a wrestling match to you because you CHEATED, and then, to top it off, Kai drags you off to train for THREE HOURS STRAIGHT in the pouring RAIN because you lost to said stranger OKAY!!!" Max winced; he wasn't used to the pensive and easily aggravated Tyson.

"Hey, cheer up! At least you were with Kai for three hours straight. Alone. In the pouring rain. With him soaking--" [4]

"Max…" Tyson grumbled through the pillow, "I'd rather NOT add a nosebleed to the list."

He smirked as he feigned innocence, "What?"

Tyson growled several curses under his breath as he stalked out the door again, making sure to slam it behind him. 

Today just wasn't fair. Ever since the little match he had with Max, when he had lost because he had been so distracted by his brooding thoughts, things had gone downhill. During lunch, he had jokingly challenged Max and Kenny to an arm wrestling match. Max refused, claiming that the victory earlier had been enough. Kenny had agreed, and quite surprisingly to the other four, including himself, had won with relative ease. Several times in a row. To bring his spirits up a little, Tyson accepted a challenge from a ten-year old girl to blade. The girl didn't even have a bit-beast, yet she won, even if it WAS a lucky fluke, which she admitted herself. Kai had immediately dragged him off to a secluded spot to train, after rubbing in the GIRL'S victory. To add insult to injury, it RAINED the entire time they practiced, making it even harder--three straight hours of dodging puddles and avoiding slippery patches of pavement while also dealing with Kai's rough training.

Sometimes he wondered why he liked the guy so much.

//You know why, you just don't want to admit it.// A voice snickered. Tyson blinked as he recognized the voice.

/Hey, I never asked for your opinion, Niyt. I don't even know WHY you still hang around; I haven't been to Hyrule since I was ten!/ At this, a dark blue fairy [5] flew out of Tyson's cap.

"Y'know, I'm NOT the first fairy to leave their homeland for their charge!" Niyt huffed as he crossed his arms in front of him, "And I'M not the one who needs the protection and guidance!" Tyson smirked.

"Well, I'M not the one who's so paranoid of getting caught that I talk telepathically."

"You respond!"

"Only because I don't want people to think I'm mental."

"Why? You are!"

"What!? Why you rotten little glo--"

"Hey Tyson!" A very familiar voice called out. Startled, Tyson grabbed the blue fairy and shoved him in his pocket, earning a yelp of surprise from him, and turned around with his trademark grin.

"Hey, Rei, what's up?" He beamed as the taller blader gave him a suspicious look.

"I heard you arguing with someone, and it wasn't Kai." He looked around, but saw no one as Tyson laughed.

"Oh, that," He chuckled, "Just some weird little kid in the bushes. Ran off when you came." 

// 'Weird little kid'!? Why I oughta--//

/Zap me, and YOU'RE explaining to Rei why I have a guardian fairy from another reality./ Knowing that he would carry out the threat, the blue fairy sulked as Tyson finally saw the small group behind Rei.

"Hey, who're they?" Rei suddenly remembered the group.

"Oh, them. I found them while I was exploring the woods," He explained, gesturing to the four people behind him, "The gray-haired girl's Shade. The blonde's Satu. The small kid's Hazel; no offense meant, of course," He added quickly, seeing him scowl, "And the black-haired boy's Sen."

Satu smiled at him before holding out her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Tyson." Tyson shook it eagerly as the others stepped up as well.

"You're cool," Sen nodded as Shade elbowed him roughly.

"'Ey, 'Senny', I thought you were already taken by Satu o'er there?" She smirked wolfishly as he glared at her.

"Okay, one: I'm NOT interested in him! Two: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" [6]

Hazel winced, "You don't have to shout so loud."

//Hey Tyson, I get a funny feeling from the blonde girl. I think I may know her.//

/Right. And Kai's gonna walk up and confess his undying love for me./

//You never know. Why not ask?// He mentally shrugged. //Just keep the noise down tonight. I need my sleep, and I'd rather not listen to you two scre--//

/NIYT!!! Don't you DARE finish that sentence!!/ [7]

"Tyson? What're you doing out here?" Another familiar cold voice, oddly hinted with concern, made itself known, as its owner stepped up to the six.

"You're supposed to be resting from training," Kai added coldly, giving Satu his icy glare as she realized she was still holding Tyson's hand. Blushing slightly, she dropped it like a hot potato, shuddering as the threatening, hidden message in the crimson-eyed boy's fierce, glacial look echoed in her mind. A threat that he WOULD carry out.

"Sheesh, NOW you're worried about me? After THREE HOURS in the RAIN?!"

{Don't remind me.} Kai groaned mentally. The image of a soaking wet Tyson still hadn't left his mind. On the brighter side, at least his clothes weren't clinging to him anymore, revealing his figure. {I hope I don't get a stupid nosebleed over this kind of thinking…}

"You needed the training. Loosing that pathetically to an amateur? Please, I KNOW you're better than that. We can't win anything with THAT kind of slacking off." Kai immediately wished he hadn't said that when Tyson's face darkened with anger and indignation.

"So beyblading IS all you still think about," He hissed with ire as he stormed off. Kai watched him, but made no move forward, afraid of offending him more. Rei looked at Kai disappointedly before shaking his head and gesturing the four behind him to follow so they could check into the hotel. Hazel looked at the others with a concerned look on his face, who nodded sadly, the same thought on their minds.

~This is gonna be a lot harder than we first thought…~

~End chapter.

LV: *head hits desk* FINALLY! It took me THREE DAYS to finish this thing!

Aya: We'd like to apologize for the extra-long first part and the fact the Bladebreakers weren't in this much, but it'll get better from here on out!

CL: So, the actual story in underway. What'll happen now that the four "master matchmakers" have a big task ahead of them? Can they succeed?

Aya: *suspicious* Why are you doing that? I thought you hated romance!

CL: ^^ I do. I have better things to do than suck faces with some girl. I'm just doing this since we don't have an actual announcer.

Aya: Oo;

[1]: For the people who've never played Ocarina of Time or the like, the Goddesses are Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. I'd give the whole legend, but it'd take too much space. Oo;

[2]: Well, there's ONE way to keep it PG. Oo;

[3]: O_o; Y'know, for a walking, talking bush, Hazel sure knows how to get his point across…

[4]: Heh, NOW we know what Tyson meant by 'perversely hinting' in his chapter earlier. Oo;

[5]: Sorry about the third fairy. Tripped on a piece of writer's block… ¬¬; (By the way, Niyt=Night)

[6]: Oh, sure Sen, that's what they ALL say… ^.~

[7]: This seem familiar, asa-chan? ^^ That was TOO good a concept to leave out, so all credit goes to you! Heh heh…


	5. Let the Games Begin!

LV: And here's the next chapter! 

Aya: Oo; Every time I want to say a number, I have to remember that there were three POV chapters before the story actually started. So in actuality this is chapter five, but chapter two story-wise. O_o;

CL: Ah, the joys of being subjected to torture a la matchmakers. *grins evilly* Glad it's not me!

LV: --; Onto the reviews.

Tsunami Wave~ Thanks! Here's the next chapter! ^~ (Aya: OO! She's finally getting used to having compliments!) 

**Rumi-Chan**~ [CL: *blushes AGAIN and sighs* Well, at least I'm not the only one…] ^^ He's apparently getting used to it. [CL: Oo! I am NOT!] And here's the chappie! 

**PinkDevil**~ Yeah, they're very naïve. And as I said in the endnotes: "Max is awfully moody, isn't he? XD Must be sugar withdrawal." Anyways, here's the next bit for you! Enjoy!

**eternal radiance**~ Okay, their species and the beginning setting are from Zelda, but they aren't. They're my own OCs. And don't worry, I'll be watching for it! And I'll be keeping this up!

**Ice Princess**~ Oo; Er, I'll try to squeeze it in. But the plan our matchmaking quartet has doesn't really include having those at hand.

**Dia**~ Well, as I said before, the two still have their pride. It's not going to take a short amount of time to get them to give that up. I don't plan to quit! I'm gonna keep going! (Aya: *whoops* That's the spirit, gal! Show it to them!)

**Darkspider**~ =^^= Sorry. Got a little excited seeing such a good author review my story. When are you gonna update "Tyson's New Hope" and "Truth Hurts" and "New Promises"? I've been waiting FOREVER! ^^ And I'm updating!

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p**~ *cough* Listen to Tyson! I can't write if you strangle me! *is let go* Kai's being mean because of reasons Shade so blatantly states in this chapter. *Kai glares at her* *blows a raspberry at him* I'm not scared of you!

**Bloody Mary**~ Oo; Ah. And as I said with eternal radiance up there, they're my own OCs, they just happen to be a Wolfos, a Deku, a Skullkid, and a fairy. There's no real matchmakers in Zelda. Oo; Although CL would probably be as close as they come, considering he DID bring Kafei and Anju back together in Majora's Mask. *laughs nervously* Well, I…can't guarantee no one gets hurt… heh. Oo; Don't kill me?

LV: All reviewers get a coupon for free coffee and ice cream of your choice at the FF.Net café! ^~ Enjoy 'em and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Though I now have my own computer again, I still don't own Beyblade or the Zelda themes. Because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Notes: …: translation, //…//: Niyt's telepathy to Tyson, /…/: Tyson's telepathy to Niyt, ~…~: group thoughts, {…}: single person's thoughts

Let the Games Begin!

~In the quartet's hotel room

"I can' b'lieve this!" Shade snarled, her maroon flashing dangerously, "Kai's such a feckin'--" The others winced as she used a fairly colorful Wolfos swear, which to anyone else sounded like a harsh throaty growl.

Hazel smiled nervously, "Hey, at least we're all still together. So now we can plan on what to do without waiting for the others to come, right?" Shade smiled at him.

"An' you were wond'rin' why we needed ya," She smirked warmly, "We need someone ta 'ave a clear 'ead."

"Yeah, and I'd HATE to be the only boy with THESE two!"

"Do ya WANT new meanin's ta the words 'slowly' an' 'painfully'?"

"Shutting up."

Satu sat in reflection before smiling brightly, an idea formed, "Hey, can anyone take a guess WHY Tyson and Kai hide it?"

"Because they're both guys and not everyone accepts gays?" Sen offered.

"That's a good point, Senny-dear, but not what I was thinking."

"…'Cause Kai's an ass an' 'as a rep to keep?"

"You're getting warmer, Shade," She grinned. Hazel rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers.

"I see what Satu's getting at here! It's nearly the same reason Shade never actually attacks Sen. Because of the fact they're guys AND they both have reputations, they're afraid of the public's reaction." Shade caught on.

"…An' if we get rid of th' public…"

"…They'll open up more, knowing nobody would see them! It's brilliant!"

"…But there's the problem: where are we going to isolate them from society, and still be able to push them together?" Hazel groaned as the others tried to formulate a plan. Shade then looked up, grinning wickedly.

"Why, that be th' easiest part," She said wolfishly, gesturing to the landscape outside, "We take it ta OUR territory." Three grins copied her own as the four huddled together.

This plan would work. They knew it.

~

 Kai's walking slowed as he approached the room Tyson and Max were sharing. He still felt a bit guilty about his actions the day before, but tried to brush it off. It was Tyson's fault for being so sensitive… right?

{Wrong. You know he's been trying hard to make you ACT human since he first met you. And what do you do? You hurt him!} Kai scolded himself as he raised him hand to the doorknob. The other three had unanimously chosen him to be the one to wake Tyson, despite his unspoken protests. He wasn't stupid; he knew why they chose him. They wanted him to apologize to the blue-haired boy. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard music floating from the room. Kai blinked. {Is he playing the radio?} Now being quiet, he opened the door to see a strange site.

Tyson was sitting Indian-style on the bed, facing the window. His posture was relaxed and calm as the instrument in his hands gleamed in the morning sunlight. His nightshirt had been unbuttoned, revealing his now well-developed and bronzed chest. [1] The melody he was playing was friendly and innocent, reminding the phoenix of the musician in front of him. He leaned against the doorway, pleasantly surprised that Tyson had that kind of musical talent, especially with such a peaceful instrument. He'd have expected something loud and annoying, like a trumpet or another brass instrument [2]. The melody faded with a final quivering note before Tyson placed the potato-shaped instrument down, a peaceful smile on his face. Kai chose that moment to make himself known.

"I never knew you could play an instrument," He said. Tyson, caught completely off guard, fell off the bed with a startled yelp. He peered over the side of the bed and glared at the intruder.

"Could you KNOCK!?" He huffed, fighting his blush down that Kai had seen him in one of his private pastimes. 

//You know you like it.//

/Niyt, we are NOT staring this again!/

"I never knew you could play an instrument," Kai repeated, fairly amused at Tyson's embarrassed behavior, "What kind of instrument is it?"

"An ocarina. [3] But why do you care?" He answered as he finally stood up. Kai merely grunted and turned for the door.

"Just asking. Hurry up, the others are ordering breakfast," He ordered gruffly before turning his head slightly in Tyson's direction, "Oh, and Tyson? You're playing's good; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." With that, he walked out, closing the door behind him. Tyson stared wide-eyed at where Kai was standing as a deep red flush crept on his face. He quickly turned around and clenched his eyes shut.

Niyt flew out from his hiding place and snickered at his charge's face, which was bright with giddiness and embarrassment. He shook his head as Tyson quickly got dressed, a certain spring in his step. Humming the melody that he was playing earlier, he lightheartedly grabbed the dark blue fairy and placed him in his cap before walking out the door, now eager to start the day.

~

The other three stared blankly at Tyson, who was smiling and greeting people enthusiastically and had no shadow of the bad mood the day before. Max tugged gently on Rei's sleeve and the taller boy bent down to hear what the blonde was saying, his eyes still locked on the cheerful boy in front of him.

"Either sleep does wonders for him, or Kai did more than apologize." Rei nodded as Tyson finally took notice of them.

"Hey guys!" He laughed, running up to them, "What a day, don't you think? The sun's shining, the birds are singing…"

"You're acting like you've never been outside before…"

"Dizzi!" Kenny scolded. The laptop scoffed.

"I'm serious! He's being… weird," She grimaced, trying to find the right word. The midnight-haired boy laughed.

"Don't worry about it! I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed yesterday, that's all!" He grinned perkily as his friends and hidden guardian sweatdropped.

"Tyson, because of yesterday, we decided it would be best not to have practice today. Mr. Dickenson has something planned for us today, too."

Tyson grinned even wider, "Man, this day keeps getting better! I'm sure Mr. D has something cool planned for us!" He nodded before making his way to the restaurant, "I'm gonna go eat something. Catch you guys later!"

The three stared blankly after him. Slowly, their gaping turned into crude smirks. They looked at each other slyly.

"I think they're coming along nicely, don't you?" Kenny blinked innocently as the other two snickered.

Max looked over to where Kai was standing near the fountain. He was watching the restaurant carefully, but the blonde noticed a very faint tinge on his face. He smirked evilly, "Yep, they SURE are…"

From the other side of the fountain, the quartet smirked as well, "This is gonna be… _fun_…"

~

"Okay, boys, here it is!"

The five boys gaped at the large aircraft in front of them. [4]

"Whoa…" Kenny whistled. Rei blinked, still unable to find his voice. Max continued to gape. Kai silently admitted to himself it was very impressive.

"Looks like something from a Final Fantasy game, doesn't it?" Tyson peeped in a squeaky voice. The others nodded dumbly. An old man wearing an old pilot uniform walked up to them, gray eyes twinkling with youthful fire.

"Howdy, boys! I'm Joe. I'm the pilot and proud owner of this here beaut'," Joe exclaimed proudly, shaking hands with four of the five. Kai glared at the dirty old man when he had 'patted' Tyson on the back. Yeah right, 'patting' didn't involve pinching the boy's backside and blaming it on static electricity. [5] 

"She's my pride and joy!" He beamed proudly, glancing at the boys' expressions, "Built 'er myself! She's as reliable as they come."

"How durable is it?" Kenny asked, turning on Dizzi's cameras. Joe looked appalled.

"Treat 'er with dignity, boy! She's my baby!"

Dizzi snickered, "Ah, the two things old men love: their machines and younger women!"

"Or boys, as the case is with that creep," Kai growled under his breath, eyes flashing dangerously when the elderly man's eyes lingered on Tyson's rear as they boarded the airship.

Max and Rei sweatdropped nervously at Kai's anger before shuffling in themselves. Max gave a small yelp as he felt something squeeze his butt, causing the cat-boy to go on the defensive. His pupils dilated and he pulled the smaller boy in front of him, hissing at the old man as he passed. This time, Kenny sweatdropped and made sure to stay out of the dirty old man's reach.

The airship started up, and the boys' nerves had settled down again. However, they were unaware of four figures that had snuck aboard, snickering quietly to themselves. The plan was in action.

~

"Wow, look at the view!" Tyson exclaimed as they traveled over a forested mountain, hundreds of miles away from the closest town. The landscape below was dotted with greens of all colors, and he could've sworn he saw a lake or two.

//Reminds me of the Lost Woods in an aerial view.//

/Only you could say that./

Kenny laughed nervously, staying as far from the railing as possible, "I-I'm sure it is, Tyson…" The boy blinked at him before smirking.

"I never knew you were afraid of heights, Chief."

"Tyson, I have every reason to be when you're _leaning over the friggin' rail_!!!" He shouted panic-stricken. Tyson winced.

"You don't have to be so loud," He grumbled. A black cloud up ahead caught his eye. Wait…

Tyson peered at it, unsure what it was. It wasn't a cloud, now he was sure of it. It was almost like a…

His eyes widened, "Go higher! We're flying right into a flock of birds!" 

But it was too late.

Everyone shielded themselves from the mass of black birds. They stumbled when the airship pulled up to gain altitude and Tyson, being the closest to the railing, fell over.

"TYSON!!!" 

"HELP!!" He screamed, barely catching the rail. The birds continued their assault as Tyson slowly lost his grip. His descent was stopped when a strong pale arm grasped his own tanned one. He looked up to meet Kai's crimson eyes, worry and fear vaguely noticeable.

"Hold still, I can't pull you up if you move around," He ordered, swatting away several birds that flew past him. Tyson, still numb from shock, nodded. There was an odd sound from the other side of the deck as the birds began to thin.

It was Rei, "They're going around for another hit!"

The bird regrouped and dive-bombed the passengers. They kept doing so until the airship pulled another maneuver to throw off the birds, causing one of the engines to die. The jolt threw everyone off balance again, this time sending both Tyson AND Kai overboard. With no one to catch them, they plummeted.

"NO!!!!" Max cried out, but was jolted back as the aircraft turned around, fully avoiding the birds.

No one saw the four stowaways vanish from the craft.

The three remaining Bladebreakers sat in silence for their two missing team members. Tears were in their eyes and they prayed for their safety. Joe managed a rough landing in a small airplane terminal a few miles away from a small town. He approached the boys and looked at the boys with pity. He knew what had happened, but he couldn't go back to find them until his airship was repaired. 

They could only hope for the best…

~

Tyson groaned and sputtered as he coughed up water. He and Kai had landed in one of the mountain's lakes, cushioning their fall. He looked over to Kai tiredly, who was wringing out the water from him. The red-eyed boy glanced at him.

"You okay?" He asked as Tyson forced himself up, "It's a miracle we even survived. Remind me to kill that Joe when we get out of here." Tyson smiled, though it took some effort. He felt something was wrong, though.

/Niyt?/ He received no response. /Niyt??/ 

//Ughn… Tyson?//

Tyson mentally sighed in relief. /Oh, thank the Gods you're all right…/

//Tyson… those were Guays…//

/WHAT!?/

//I'm serious. As odd as it sounds, those were Guays.//

/…Wait, where are you?/

//…Heh. Would this be a bad time to say someone else knows about me? Say… Kai?//

He froze. Turning to his companion, he saw the dark blue orb of light shrugging nervously on Kai's shoulder. Kai saw this and eyed Tyson critically.

"I assume you know this thing?" He said offhandedly, as the fairy's aura tinted red.

"THING!? Watch it, mister! I'm a fairy, through and through!" He yelled, causing him to wince.

Tyson's gaze hardened, "Yeah, and his name's Niyt. Leave him alone." The fairy huffed and flew over to his charge.

"Boy, am I GLAD you're awake! Kai wouldn't let me near you until you were with the living again! He knows NOTHING about me! What a grouch! I mean…" He continued to ramble, causing Tyson to sweatdrop and Kai to raise an eyebrow.

"Does he ALWAYS talk that much?" Tyson shook his head before looking around and sighing.

"Something tells me that we're gonna be stuck here for a while. We'd better make a camp."

While the two tried to settle down at their soon-to-be campsite, four pairs of eyes watched them carefully from the nearby shrubbery.

"Y'know, I didn't think Tyson HAD a fairy. Much less Niyt; that guy can't handle too much responsibility," The one with soft peach colored eyes whispered.

"Oh well, he's always one for helping. We can get his assistance for this. It'll make the job go faster," The one with forest green eyes muttered.

"And at least we got the hardest part done: bringing the two _here_," The one with pale crystal blue eyes nodded.

The maroon-eyed one grinned maliciously, "All right, my friends…" 

"Let the games begin…"

~End chapter.

LV: Oo; It only took me a day to write this.

Aya: Guess you had more inspiration for this part. *looks it over* I think they're a little OOC, though…

LV: ¬¬; Well, I'm not perfect, ya know! 

CL: ^^ *ignores banter* Tyson and Kai are separated from society now. Will their feelings for each other surface? Are the four people in the bushes who we think they are? And WHEN will we be able to afford a decent announcer!? Find out next chapter of "Forever and Always"!!

Aya and LV: O_o; We have GOT to find an announcer soon…

Niyt: *pops in* Review! ^^

[1]: *sighs and places tub-sized buckets around to catch the drool* You people better control yourselves. Sheesh… {Kai: Yeah, he's mine!} Oo; Yeah. What he said. *blinks and glares at Kai* Hey, get back in the story, mister! *pushes him in again*

[2]: Sorry for players of those instruments, but I honestly don't like brass instruments. Too noisy, and the fact my brother will purposely play his trumpet as loud as he can to annoy me (because the computer room is right across the hall from his room) doesn't help change my opinion. XP

[3]: No, I DIDN'T choose it because of the Zelda theme. I happen to like the sound of this instrument! To hear what they sound like, go to a search engine and look for "ocarinas". You're bound to find a site with sound clips of them.

[4]: ^^; Sorry for no description. I know absolutely NOTHING about airships.

[5]: A perverted old guy. Classic. XD


	6. Experience is the Best Teacher

LV: Oo; To think I never thought this would get popular…

CL: ¬¬; To think I have some dignity left…

Aya: ^__^ To think I'm famous! *gets bottled by LV* HEY!

LV: I don't think we need hot air, Aya.

CL: Review time.

**Mugs**~ O_o; Well, I see you have your hands full with that Ron guy… :D He likes the fairies, huh? He doesn't have to worry. Now that Kai knows about Niyt, the little guy doesn't have to hide around him. *grins evilly* Yep, he's a perverted old guy. I added him in for humor purposes. ^~ Keep in mind that the two still need to get together, and they don't KNOW about the other four. But don't worry, later on, there'll be LOTS of fluff.

**Rumi-Chan**~ *is about to take the plushies and it gets stolen by Aya… again* ¬¬* How the heck do you keep getting out!? And isn't the Tyka plushie beyblade fanatic gave ME enough for you!? (Aya: ^_____^ *snuggles both plushies* That's for me to know and you to find out, and no, it ain't!) *rolls eyes* It's not that my brother's playing's BAD--that would be lying, he's with a professional marching band for a reason--it's just that he'll play loud and give me an unnecessary headache. I'm a violinist myself… I can't play too well, though. Xx;

**Darkspider**~ Oo; I'm not going to hurt OR kill you! The way I figure it, if the author is threatened, it causes unnecessary stress. And stress isn't good for the self-esteem. *nods* I should know… ^~ Yes, the dirty ol' man! Get ticked when he gropes your favorite Bladebreaker! Laugh hysterically when he gets what he deserves! He's not appearing much anymore, so rejoice! *throws confetti in the air* (Aya: Oo;) [CL: Keep her busy; I'll get something for her to snack on.]

**Bloody Mary**~ {Shade: *eye twitches* I'm not a feckin' GUY! I'm a gal! A GAL!!!} O_o; Ignore her; she has a short fuse… Too bad you don't play Zelda, I know a good author in that section who has a wolf-boy in her story. If you want, her penname's Snowsilver. Her Wolfos are a LOT different from mine, though… [CL: Yeah, and I DON'T act like her Link, either!] Oo; Right. ^~ Yes, poor Tyson and Kai… NOT! *cackles* (Aya: Where's the friggin' snack!?) [CL: I can't find any!]

**Kiina**~ *grins evilly* As my fairy said earlier: That's for me to know and you to find out! So read on!

**Tsunami Wave**~ =^^=; Aw, thanks… I guess? To answer your question, Tyson's not FROM Hyrule, but he's been there. Like Aya, Niyt is an assigned fairy to a human, not a Kokiri like the other fairies are. Certain humans, such as myself, are chosen for this role; Tyson's one of them. The idea of Aya actually came to me roughly two years ago when I was at a low point in my depression--before you ask, yes, I still have depression; I just don't care anymore. Remember Tyson's chapter when he said his mother died protecting him? He felt guilty about it and became quiet and withdrawn, until Niyt came to him on the night of his birthday that year, a few months after the incident. He's been the way we know him best ever since, all because of Niyt. But as for him going to Hyrule when he was ten? :D You'll find out here.

LV: All reviewers get… an unlimited supply of golden love arrows? *glares* Aya… WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THIS!?!?

Aya: ^^; That… I shouldn't do it?

CL: *twitches* We're doomed…

Aya: But they're perfect for spur-of-the-moment fluff stories! You CAN'T deny them THAT!

Disclaimer: I'm going to hurt that fairy SLOWLY and PAINFULLY… Oh, and I don't own Beyblade and the Zelda influences. However, I do own Niyt and the matchmaking quartet.

Notes: …: translation, //…//: Niyt's telepathy to Tyson, /…/: Tyson's telepathy to Niyt, ~…~: group thoughts, {…}: single person's thoughts. 

Experience is the Best Teacher

~With Tyson and Kai

"Okay, I'm going to look around for any danger. You stay here and try to signal for help," Kai ordered as Tyson nodded. Niyt looked at Tyson indignantly.

//But you know more about survival in a forest than he does!//

/I know, but he doesn't!/

"What are you two talking about?" Kai said suspiciously, eyeing Niyt in particular. The said fairy huffed before responding.

"I just had to share a comment with MY friend, is that a crime?" He declared hotly, daring Kai to challenge him.

He snarled, "You're getting on my nerves, Glowbug…" Tyson sweatdropped at the two as a glaring contest ensued. If Niyt were to use his magic to become human, it would show that he was older than Tyson by three years. [1] Because of this, he had a bit of a protective streak when it came to Tyson, especially since he was particularly vulnerable since his mother's death. He was like the big brother Tyson never had. Now though…

"Quit it, you two!" He snapped, bringing them back from their fantasies of ripping the other apart with the dentures of an old lady… if they were handy, "We won't get anywhere if you're gonna argue all the time! _I'll_ take charge!" 

He turned to Kai, "You can scout around like you wanted to, but also bring back some firewood, will ya?" Kai, though a little annoyed by the sudden change of authority, nodded, stalking off. Tyson looked at Niyt, "We're going to look for a decent spot and get some food." Niyt peered around and saw several rocks nearby.

"Hey!" He called out [2], flying over to the rocks, "If you push these together, it'll make a good base. Throw a couple of branches on top and you're in business!" Tyson smiled.

"Protection from wind, sun, AND rain!" He nodded affirmatively, "Great going! Now all we need is to collect some grub." Niyt's aura tinted a sickly green.

"You didn't mean what I _thought_ you meant… right?" He gagged. Tyson snickered quietly at him before donning a quasi-serious façade.

"Well, if worse comes to worst, we'll have no choice. Hope you like caterpillar a la mode!" 

"Ugh, that's sick!"

"No, being forced to eat raw and partially rotten meat because you couldn't start a fire is sick," Tyson grimaced at the memory, but shook it off. He spied a raspberry bush on the other side of the lake, "Now, berries, on the other hand, are a sweet treat!" He rushed off, leaving Niyt behind with the camp.

"Hey! What about ME!?" He huffed, even though he knew Tyson couldn't hear him. He sighed before looking over the site, "Well, I might as well help, since I can finally use my magic without worrying anyone might see me." He closed his eyes in concentration, before a bright flash of blue light surrounded him. When it died down, a human Niyt remained.

He got to work, rolling the stones so the barrier would face the wind. But as the stone blockade was finally rolled into place and secured, he was pulled into the bushes by a dark arm.

He gave a small yelp and turned to his attacker, and was caught off guard upon seeing a dark face with bright pale crystal blue eyes. He saw the other three and was surprised to see a pale orange fairy among them.

"Satu? Aya's friend?" He blinked and the other fairy squealed mutely.

"I _knew_ I knew you!" She chirped, "You always were a bit on the slow side, Niyt. Really shows how different you are from your younger cousin." He nodded sheepishly as he reverted back to his fairy form.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, now eyeing the other three judgmentally, "And what're you doing with _them_?"

Shade snorted, "Wha's it look 'ike, Niyt? We're settin' the boys up!" Niyt glared at her.

"Great. A Wolfos. Tyson's had enough to do with _them_," He hissed before getting up to leave.

"Wait!" Hazel pleaded, "We need your help! Tyson knows you better, and we're not allowed to go home until those two admit their feelings for each other!" That stopped him.

"Why?" He asked curiously. Sen rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, y'see, Aya's got this little matchmaking class going on, and Shade kinda made the four of us join. We turned out to be her elite students and since she couldn't do this job herself, she made us do it. Now we're kinda stuck here because of our plan, and we felt like you could help us. So… please?" Niyt's eyes narrowed in anger.

"_You're _the ones who brought those Guays, weren't you!?" He hissed, "Do you _realize_ how _dangerous_ that was?! They could've gotten _killed_!" The others winced; they had no idea he was this protective.

"So… you know about Kai and Tyson?" Satu asked, smiling nervously. He gave her a look.

"What kind of _idiot_ would I be if I didn't see it? Kai wouldn't let me _near_ Tyson until he regained consciousness, and Tyson was acting like a complete _moron_ all morning because Kai complimented his playing," He huffed. The others smirked.

"So will you help?" Hazel implored. The dark blue fairy glared at Shade one last time before sighing.

"Okay, I'll help," He sniffed conceitedly, "But ONLY if that… _thing_ is kept away from Tyson." Shade snorted a 'fine' before Sen got up and walked off.

He tipped his hat, "Please excuse me. I've gotta go scare Kai out of his wits now. I bid you…adieu!" With that, he backflipped and vanished. Niyt left to finish the campsite. Hazel turned to Shade.

"What do you think Niyt meant by 'Tyson's had enough to do with _them_', Shade?" She sighed.

"Pack leader's oldest son got 'is meal stolen from 'im once, 'bout four years ago. Almost caught th' thief an' shredded 'im, but th' kid--'bout th' age of them Kokiri--drove 'im off wit' a sharp bone. Cut 'im a good scar 'long th' face, right 'tween th' eyes. Th' fella's still out for revenge…" Hazel shuddered. A Wolfos seeking revenge wasn't a pretty sight; they had a terribly accurate memory and never forgot a scent.

But as long as the Wolfos didn't know where Tyson was, he couldn't follow…

…Right?

~

Kai looked around, a small bundle of dry twigs in his arms. He kept having the feeling he was being watched, and mentally kicked himself for the umpteenth time for not bringing Dranzer with him.

Out of _all_ the times he brought her [3] with him, he chose _this_ time to leave the red phoenix behind. 

"Life sucks," He muttered under his breath.

"So do you, mister!" Kai's head bolted up to see a dark, crystal-eyed imp in red and gold clothing sitting cross-legged on a high stump, a bone flute in its hand. It cackled mischievously, irritating Kai to no end.

"What _are_ you, some kind of runaway freak show?" He snapped. It cackled again and tipped its hat.

"Good afternoon to ya too! But you're a bit touchy today, no?" It said innocently, "Or is it that time of the month for you?" It ducked as a stick flew past its head, a string of curses following it, "My my! Such foul language! Too bad I've no soap, you'd need the whole bar!"

Kai gritted his teeth, "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" The imp chuckled.

"Now now, no need to get violent! Look what happened to me!" He grinned, "I used to be a well-liked little boy, and now I'm a silly little forest imp! All because of the curse." Kai froze.

"…Curse?"

The imp (though we know who HE is) nodded, "Yep! Anyone who wanders alone and is caught by the darkness will perish and become one of the mountain's secret keepers of the undead. Or an imp. Be thankful you're still young, you'll just be an imp. Though some people DO turn into fairies… That might be the fate of your little blue-haired friend. The mountain spirits like him, but the problem is the three NEVER mingle."

Kai had to stop himself from shaking. If he and Tyson stayed apart too long… he'd never see the other boy again?

"But then again, your friend HAS a fairy, so he's protected from the curse. Sort of. Oh well. Same rule applies to them. This place is strict, no?"

He didn't get an answer. Sen opened his eyes to see nothing but the tip of a white scarf disappear quickly between the branches. He smirked.

"That wasn't as creepy as I would've hoped, but the message got through clear enough," He shrugged, dematerializing into thin air. 

Now for the others to pull through their parts…

~

Tyson hummed to himself as he finished picking the multiple berries and nuts and lifted the bunch in his jacket. After seeing the raspberry bush, he had noticed a slew of them and all other kinds right behind the single bush, not to mention several fruit and nut trees.

"Man, what luck! Raspberries, blueberries, apples, pecans, walnuts… the works!" He whistled, "I wonder if Kai had any luck…"

He noticed the campsite was nearly complete. The housing, courtesy of a now-sleeping Niyt, was sturdy and secure. An area was set aside for dried food storage and making a fire. The only things missing were a place to store fresh food and decent bedding.

Tyson placed the jacket down and gently took the small fairy in his hands, "Hey, Niyt. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing to write home about," He yawned, stretching his wings, "I made the shelter… had a small run-in with a squirrel… y'know, the usual." Tyson chuckled.

"You silly little fairy."

"This 'silly little fairy' saved your hide a few years back!"

The blue-haired boy sighed. Niyt wasn't always so defensive. Before he had received Dragoon, he was quite laid-back, letting Tyson do just about whatever he wanted. But after that, along with meeting the team, he became madly jealous that he wasn't the full center of attention, the only constant Tyson relied on. But his fear of being caught by his 'unworthy' friends overweighed his jealousy, the reason he always hid and spoke telepathically when they weren't alone.

A rustle from the bushes told Tyson that Kai had returned. He walked briskly to the site, an eyebrow raised at the already built shelter.

"You got done quickly," He commented. Niyt huffed.

"Hey, _I_ built it!"

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," Kai smirked, causing the blue fairy to go ballistic. Tyson snickered at the raving Niyt and continued with organizing the food.

In the back of his mind, Tyson was actually glad most of this happened. This could be the opportunity he was waiting for to tell Kai.

Little did he know, Kai was thinking the same thing.

And little did they know, a dark gray, almost black wolf like creature had entered the woods. It sniffed the air once and found a scent it hadn't smelled in years…

The scent of a human boy.

"They say there's no sweeter meal than revenge. I'm just going to have to test that theory…" With that it let loose a piercing, bone-chilling howl.

The hunt was on.

~

"_What do you MEAN the mountain's cursed!?!_" Max screamed panic-struck, grabbing Joe's collar and shaking him around like a rag doll. [4]

"Max, let go of him; he can't talk if you shake him around like that," Rei placated, though inwardly he was just as infuriated and alarmed as the blonde was. He reluctantly let go, muttering about how much pain the old man would be in later.

"That's why they call it 'Lost Mountain'," He wheezed, "Everyone who sets foot on that mountain is never heard from again. Several trackers have gone with satellite signals and THAT was three years ago; they couldn't and STILL can't find a trace of them. The locals say the mountain spirits are joined with another world." Max put on a smile, but the vein throbbing on his forehead gave away his real emotions about it.

"Locals? In case you haven't noticed… _there AREN'T any locals within a two hundred mile radius!!_" 

"What kind of sick-minded freak flies over a CURSED and ISOLATED mountain!?" Dizzi huffed as Joe leered pervertedly.

"Well, y'see, I was gonna get my co-pilot to fly while I talked to that cute little blue-haired ang--"

"HENTAI!!" Two Kendo sticks promptly walloped him across the back of his head. Rei sweatdropped at Kenny and Max, who were glaring daggers at the dirty-minded old man who was now cowering while nursing his head.

{Note to self: never get on their bad side.}

"You were going to take advantage of him!" Kenny shouted angrily, "Of all the dirty, sick-minded things…!"

"What a lech!" Dizzi snorted, "If I weren't stuck in this laptop, I'd knock you into the next millennium!" 

"I can't believe you!" Max snarled, "You are SO lucky Kai wasn't here to hear that, or you'd be in bigger trouble!"

Rei sighed, feeling a headache coming on. It was going to be a _long_ night…

~

The fire crackled as the two boys ate their share of the meal. Night had fallen quickly, and the fire before them was the only source of warmth they had. Kai was once again silently impressed at Tyson's outdoor skills, but once more made no move to comment on them. Now though, it was pestering him to no end how he knew so much.

"Tyson?" He finally said, looking over at the blue-haired boy. He mentally choked when Tyson looked over, seemingly glowing in the light of the fire, "How come you act like this has happened to you before?"

"…Because it has." Kai blinked, caught off-guard by this answer. Tyson signed and continued.

"When I was ten, I got lost in the woods. It was kinda like this, with no one around for miles. Niyt was the only company I had. I was scared beyond belief, you wouldn't believe half the stuff I ran into." He shuddered for a moment, a frightening memory drifting through his mind.

"After a month and a half, I finally found my way out. I had barely escaped with my life. But the experience taught me something: courage, determination, never giving up when things got rough or taking things for granted. I never let that pass me. It's become a part of me, so to say."

Kai smirked softly, "So that's why you always get us kicked out of restaurants. You probably were starving when you came back." Niyt burst out laughing at this and Tyson flushed a deep scarlet.

"Hah hah, very funny," He mumbled, before looking Kai in the eye, "You're a lot more open now that we're not with the others. Why?"

This time, the garnet-eyed boy sighed, "I have a reputation to keep. You know me. It probably would give Kenny a heart attack to see me having _fun_." Tyson laughed.

"It probably would," He grinned, "Along with everybody else." Kai rolled his eyes and thwacked him playfully across the head. Niyt chuckled at the two; the plan the other four had was actually working. Without the pressures of society, they could reveal who they were inside. 

Tyson rummaged in his pocket before pulling something out. Niyt's aura brightened immediately.

"Your ocarina! You still have it!" He cried gleefully, his posture attentive. Tyson nodded.

"One of the reasons I like them so much. They're quite durable, easy to play, they have a nice sound, and they're small enough to carry around!" He nodded before returning to cleaning the clay instrument out. Kai watched with amusement. He could tell from earlier that morning Tyson had a passion for the instrument. Eyeing the ocarina carefully, Tyson was finally satisfied at its condition, and looked at Kai with a cheerful gleam in his eye.

"Care for a tune?" He asked merrily, to which Kai nodded, "Okay, and for further enjoyment, Niyt, the dancing fairy!" Niyt suddenly froze, looking at Tyson fearfully.

"Oh no… Tyson, please! ANYTHING but that! Spare me the humility!" He pleaded. The almost predatory gleam in the young boy's eyes told him he wasn't going to change his mind. He whimpered.

The song kicked in full swing. An upbeat melody immediately filled the air, reminding all who heard of the forest surroundings. It seemed to have a magical quality, because soon after the music started, Niyt's begging was lost, and he was now bobbing and dipping in the air in an almost possessed manner. A fairly amusing site for Kai, and he noticed the song was similar in quality to the one he heard earlier: friendly and innocent, but with a natural touch. [5] Unconsciously, he began to tap his foot along with the music. 

Maybe being alone in a forest with Tyson wasn't as bad as he had originally thought…

~

Shade's eye twitched as she fought all instinct to jump up and dance along to the familiar music. Sen was having just as much trouble keeping still, and Hazel had buried himself to prevent him from doing so. Satu gripped tightly to a lithe branch in an effort to prevent herself from dancing and blowing their cover.

"I hate that kid…" Hazel grumbled from his spot, a tad muffled as his snout was just barely out of the ground.

"I hate that _song_…" Sen gritted out, his fingers itching to grab his bone flute.

"Don't hate, just get annoyed," Satu blinked, her grip tightening.

Shade snarled to herself, "Of all th' kids in all th' worl', _this_ one _had_ to know this song…"

There was a beat of silence.

"…Did I mention I hate this song?"

"Sen?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

~End Chapter.

LV: *laughs* Well, THAT ended on a funny note!

CL: *snickers* Never knew that song was so addictive…

Aya: ^_^ And CL isn't the announcer anymore! Please welcome our guest from the story, Joe the dirty ol' man! *drags him out*

Joe: All right, what'll happen to poor ol' me now that those crazy kids hit me with those sticks? And what was that wolf thing? Will the lil' cutie and Demon-boy ever get off of Lost Mountain?

LV: ¬¬* You realize I'm the authoress and I can bring "Demon-boy" and "those crazy kids" here if I want, right? 

Joe: *huffs* You've got no control o'er me! I'm a free man!

LV: *scowls* Your loss. *smiles sweetly* CL?

CL: :D *unsheathes his sword* Would you prefer to be sliced, diced, or slashed to streamers?

Joe: O_o!

Aya: ^^ Review!

[1]: Oo; I never did mention their ages, did I? ^^; This is in complete disregard to the second and third series, (meaning that Shippu guy everyone's claiming to be Tyson's big brother is nonexistent) so Tyson's fourteen, making Rei and Max fourteen, as well. Kenny's thirteen and Kai's fifteen. Sorry!

[2]: O_o! Ack! Navi reference! *cowers* Not that I don't like her, 'cause she's a LOT better than Tatl, but don't kill me for making Niyt sound like Navi there!

[3]: Yes, I happen to think that Dranzer's a girl, too!

[4]: Woohoo! Way ta go, Max!

[5]: :D Can any Ocarina of Time fan guess the name of this song? You _should_ know it…


	7. It Takes Time to Heal

LV: ¬¬; I HAVE to finish this fic soon. *glares at Aya* Because a certain SOMEONE is ALREADY giving me ideas for the sequel! 

Aya: ^^; It never hurts to plan ahead. 

CL: T_T And the sequel's sequel. And the sequel's sequel's sequel.

LV: That's MORE than a little overboard, Aya. THAT'S INSANE!

Aya: *huffs* Well, fine! We'll hurry up with this one. *tears up* But the sequel is so… exciting!

CL: ¬¬; Thank you for giving that away.

LV: *rolls eyes* To the reviews.

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :P**~ *is coughing* Can't… breathe… *is let go* Nice to see you're enjoying the story, but as for you being the announcer… I'll try to squeeze you in. I've kinda decided to let the characters, original or not, be the announcer. As seen with last chapter… *thinks for a moment* Hey, CL, what happened to Joe, anyway? [CL: :) He ran like the cuccos were on him. And you know how THEY are…] O_o; I almost feel sorry for him… NOT! *grins evilly*

**Tsunami Wave**~ ^_^ Yep, there ARE a lot of songs, but only ONE seems to make people want to dance *coughGoronscough* and you got it right! Saria's Song! Trust me, I've beaten the game; I _know_ there's an insane amount of songs in that game. They are a bit catchy, though. *shrugs* …Oo; I don't think a watering can will do much against him. He's… kinda sadistic and aggressive. And menacingly malevolent. Yeah. Oo;

**Darkspider**~ ^^ Glad you liked it! Heh, after what YOU did to him, I _don't_ think he's going to be too worried about a couple of Kendo sticks, heh heh…

**PinkDevil**~ That's easy; they snitched them from Tyson! Heh heh. Keep enjoying!

**Rumi-Chan**~ *indignant* _I_ like them?! _Aya_ keeps stealing them! I don't even get to _touch_ them! (Aya: *blows a raspberry at Lunare* All mine! ^_^) ¬¬* Yeah, well I don't _need_ them, you plushie-stealer…

**Mugs**~ :) That was the point they were getting at, and it apparently works well, as seen in this chapter. As sad as it is to say, Joe's thick-headed in this matter, but I'm sure Kenny and Max will 'thin' the load a bit through 'justification'. (Aya: :D Meaning they'll whoop his ass for Kai while he's with Tyson.) {Joe: *all bloody and bruised* Now WHY does ev'ry kiddo out there hate me!?} ¬¬; …Because you're a pervert that pinched Tyson's arse and admitted you wanted to… y'know… *blushes and coughs* him. {Joe: So?} {All fans reading this: *jumps at him and beats the crap outta him…again*} ^^ There, now I feel better.

**Kiina**~ O_O! … ^^; You realize I'm now terrified of you, right? [CL: Should I get my arrows out?] ¬¬; CL, it's not a flame; it's a…death threat to continue. Oo; (Aya: :D If Kiina's like this with _this_ boring ol' thing, I can't wait to see the reaction with the sequel!) O_o! Aya! QUIT GIVING THINGS AWAY!!

**Fire Mage**~ OO! A-another famous Tyka author!? =^^= Thanks for the compliments! *gives a stern look* Hurry up with the next chapter of "High School", will ya? I'm _dying_ to know how Kai reacts to Tala living with Tyson!

**Bloody Mary**~ {Shade: ^_^ *wags tail and takes the cookies* Baked sweetness. Yum!} ^^ Well, she's happy. 

LV: Reviewers receive a Tyson-playing-ocarina plushie, with real music! *passes them out*

Disclaimer: Niyt: She only owns the quartet, the perv' Joe, the shadowy… wolf-thing, and myself. Anything else is copyright whoever created Beyblade. And all Zelda influences are copyright Nintendo.

Notes: …: translation, //…//: Niyt's telepathy to Tyson, /…/: Tyson's telepathy to Niyt, ~…~: group thoughts, {…}: single person's thoughts. 

It Takes Time to Heal

~

"Kai…" Tyson said softly, shaking his shoulder gently, "Kai, wake up." The normally stoic boy still remained asleep. Tyson sighed irritably, figuring it wasn't worth the effort. Niyt was still asleep, as well, crystalline wings fluttering every time he exhaled. Quietly, he stood up and headed towards the lake's shores, splashing his face with the cool, clear water.

Tyson looked at his reflection in the water. His eyes were red and puffy from crying during the night, and he seemed pale. He couldn't sleep very well in the forest; his past experiences taught him to always be on guard, especially at night. During the night, his dreams were plagued by the dark, terrible memories of being lost in those cursed woods. He could almost feel every pang of hunger, of anguish, of despair, of fear once more, even now by the warm welcoming light of the sun.

…Wait, the pang of hunger WAS real. It just wasn't as severe as it was in the past because of the meal the night before.

Blushing sheepishly, Tyson stood up and went towards the 'wild orchard', as Niyt put it. Those pears he saw yesterday were looking pretty good, now…

~

"Revenge is sweet…" 

_"No one will stand in my way…"_

_"He will regret crossing paths with me…"_

Kai's eyes snapped open as his heart raced, apprehension settling uneasily in his gut. He glanced over to where Tyson was sleeping, only to find the spot empty. In a panic, he jolted to a sitting position, noting with heated anxiety that Niyt was still there and not with his appointed charge. He grabbed the fairy, jolting him awake, and held him inches from his face, crimson eyes flaring with fury and fear.

"Where's Tyson!?" He hissed. Niyt gulped but soon regained his composure.

"He's probably out gathering food. Don't be such a worrywart!"

The bitter arctic-red glare hardened, "You call yourself his guardian? You don't even care!"

"I do care! I just don't panic every time he gets out of my eyesight!" He replied hotly, his aura beginning to tint red again.

Kai couldn't rest. The words of the imp still rang through his mind: _"Anyone who wanders alone and is caught by the darkness will perish… the three NEVER mingle…"_

"You sure act like you don't!"

"Speak for yourself, Ice-boy!"

"I swear, if I had Dranzer with me right now…"

"Well, you don't, so tough!"

"You're such a pain in the--"

"Good grief, I leave you two alone for five minutes and you're _already_ at each other's throats?" Tyson sweatdropped as he walked up, a couple of apples and pears in his arms. Niyt gave Kai a smug look as he perched on Tyson's shoulder.

"Toldja so," He said triumphantly. Tyson raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not even going to ask," He sighed as he tossed Kai one of the fruits. He caught it and eyed Tyson carefully.

"Where do you find these?" He asked, partly out of curiosity and partly out of concern. Tyson gestured over to the clump of trees.

"Found it yesterday. Supply's pretty plentiful. No one's there, either, if that's what you're worried about." Kai scowled.

"I _wasn't_ worried," He grunted. Tyson narrowed his eyes at him. 

//Tyson, don't. It's not worth it.// Niyt warned.

/I don't care. He's too stubborn!/ "Why are you still acting like that? There's no one around for miles! Suck up your pride for once!" Kai's eyes snapped open as he glared at Tyson, who made no move to back down.

"You think I can just drop it? It's who I am, Tyson, I can't just become someone else!"

"This isn't the real you; the real you is the person I caught a glimpse of yesterday! This is just a stupid mask!"

Niyt panicked, "Come on, you two, arguing isn't gonna help at all! What happened to the two people who could cooperate with no trouble yesterday!?" {The others are going to KILL me…}

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, de-de-de-de, there they are a-standing in the road…" [1] {I am going to _hurt_ Sen and Shade _slowly_ and _painfully_… This is _humiliating_…}

The two boys stopped arguing and sweatdropped as they turned to look at…whatever was singing. They blinked in surprise when they saw a small, leafy bush bouncing along the opposite shore of the lake. Kai raised an eyebrow at this and Tyson felt a large sweatdrop roll down the back of his head, eye twitching at the sight.

"…That has to be the most disturbing thing I've seen in my life," Tyson commented, eyes mere dots as his brow continued to twitch. Kai nodded slowly.

Niyt sighed in relief until he saw the murderous look in Hazel's verdant eyes. He sweatdropped as well, grinning nervously. The look clearly stated that he 'owed him BIG time' for distracting the two boy's from their argument. ­­­

The friendly Dragon and the arctic Phoenix looked at each other before nodding and shaking hands, an unspoken truce exchanged between them.

"Let's hope that never happens again."

~

Sen and Shade ducked behind a tree as the Deku bombarded them with his natural weaponry relentlessly, sweatdropping nervously.

"THAT was THE most HUMILIATING thing you've made me do, Flea-Bag, Stick-Boy! I can't BELIEVE you made me DO that!"

Sen grinned uneasily, "N-now Haz', ol' buddy, ol' pal… Let's not get hasty…"

"_HASTY!?!_ You call that HASTY!? _I'LL_ show YOU hasty!!" Shade's eyes widened fearfully.

"Haz', listen ta 'im! Aren't ya o'erreactin' jus' a _little_?"

"Overreacting? _Overreacting!?!_" He fumed, "_YOU_ didn't have to SING something THAT EMBARASSING!!!"

While Hazel kept up his bombardment, Satu whizzed over excitedly.

"You guys!" She chirped, "I finally got the results from the mind-reader spell!" They instantly froze.

"Well?" Shade pressed eagerly, "What're th' results?"

The pale orange fairy beamed, albeit a bit nervously, "As you know, I cast it on them while they were asleep. Tyson kept having nightmares of the time he was lost in the forest alone, and I discovered where."

"And?"

"…It was the Lost Woods, or more specifically, the shadow region." The other three gaped in shock.

"B-but WE don't even go there!" Hazel shivered, "Going _there_ is a death wish! How did he survive?" Satu shrugged.

Shade had paled underneath her fur, "Cloud…" The others looked at her.

"Pardon?"

"Cloud… my ex-pack leader's oldes' son…" She shook her head, "He was huntin' there when 'is meal got stolen an' got injured when tryin' to recover it… Do ya think…?"

They shuddered, not wanting to think of the consequences. A vengeful Wolfos was a dangerous one.

"…Anything else, Satu?" Sen asked warily, wanting to lighten the effect of the news.

She nodded, "Yeah, Tyson lost his mother when he was about six years old. They were very close, along with his sister… I think it began with a 'K'…"

"So?"

"SO," Hazel said, "If they were close, it must mean that if we remind Tyson of his mother, he'll get all sad and Kai will have to cheer him up!"

Sen looked skeptical, "Whose to say that Niyt won't do it first?" Hazel smirked.

"Niyt might give him some well-needed advice or do something stupid to make him laugh," He replied, "but he can't offer a shoulder to cry on."

The others blinked before smirking as well.

"You be gettin' good at this, Haz'. _Real_ good."

"Thanks, I try."

~

{The world's against me. I know it.} Tyson fumed to himself as another animal helped its young along gingerly.

He had lost count of how many wild families he had seen today. It had started with a doe and her fawn, but now it was affecting him.

Badly.

Tyson hated seeing all those happy families, especially now, years after his own had been separated. After a part of him died and half of him was who-knows-where. It hurt him.

The scars never did fully heal, but he had a promise to keep. One that was practically a deathbed promise.

"Kai?" He called out softly, "I…need to take a walk. Y'know, get some fresh air." The boy in question raised an eyebrow.

"You want fresh air… when we're nowhere near civilization?" Tyson flushed.

"I just…feel like I'm suffocating too close to camp. I'll stay around the lake." He got up and walked off hurriedly, making Kai wonder if he had said something to hurt his feelings…again.

Niyt watched him sadly. He knew it was harsh of the others to bring up something the blue-haired boy was touchy about, but if it was the only way for him to know that he didn't have to bear the pain alone…

There was no other way.

"Kai, could you go after him?" He asked, turning to the red-eyed boy, "This is something I can't help him with… but maybe you can." Kai looked up at the dark blue fairy, confused.

What was Tyson hiding…?

~

Tyson sat at the mountain lake's sandy shore, trying to prevent the tears from falling. A memory held close to him that he revealed to no one echoed in his mind. 

"_…When you're hurt here, Tyson, it's harder to heal… Some people never recover from a hit to the heart…_" [2]

So much had happened to him since that night. He had lost so much only hours afterwards. His home was destroyed and his family was split apart like a yawning chasm. Simply remembering all the pain… He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying, but the hot tears stung and were threatening to fall. There was an unnoticed soft rustle behind him.

"Tyson?" He gave a squeak of surprise and quickly brushed away his stray tears. Kai walked up and sat next to the saddened blue-haired boy, who was trying to convince him that he was okay.

"I-I'm fine, Kai. N-nothi-thing's wr-wrong…" He stammered, hoping he didn't hear the catch in his voice. Kai gave him a stern look, much softer than his usual glare.

"You're lying, Tyson. Quit denying it," He said sternly, noting the smaller boy's depressed, tear-streaked face. In a softer tone he added, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tyson shook his head, "I-I told you… I'm okay." He looked at Kai, surprised to see concern and worry in his crimson depths.

"If you're okay, then why are you upset?" He pressed, struggling to keep himself from hugging Tyson tightly, who looked so lost and helpless it was heartbreaking.

Tyson seemed to think this over before his lower lip quivered and he bit down on it to prevent the tears from coming again. Kai was about to get up and leave before Tyson called out to him.

"W-wait…" He whispered, "I-I'll tell…" He took a shaky breath before unfolding his tale.

"W-when I was little…a few months before I turned six…my mother died. S-she died pr-protecting m-me and my twin sister from a-a-a murderer… My sister and I were the targets… My mom fought with all she had, and eventually the guy got sick of it and lunged at my sister and me… M-my mom…" Here he choked, a strangled sob escaping his throat, "S-she threw herself between us a-and…"

Kai watched in shock as Tyson broke down, finally letting all the tears loose. So that was why he had walked off; all the animal families the had seen that day had reminded him of the family he lost.

{To Hell with my image,} He mentally snarled, {This is too much for him! And at such a young age…}

He pulled Tyson into him, letting the sobbing blue-haired boy rest his head on his chest. He put his arms around his quivering form and rubbed his back gingerly, letting his head rest on Tyson's. The boy was too distressed to notice he was being held by the one person he had least expected.

"Shhh…" He soothed, "Just let it out…"

Tyson continued to weep as twilight settled in. They stayed like that until Tyson's tears tears had subsided. Kai looked down at him and saw that he had fallen asleep. His face softened as he brushed a strand of hair away from the midnight-haired boy's eyes.

"He cried himself asleep… I wish there was something I could do for him… Anything…" He sighed as he scooped him up tenderly, taking him back to camp. 

In the wind, a soft voice drifted through the trees.

"_You'll understand what I meant that night, my son… and that day draws closer… Take care of him, Kai…_"

A single star shone brighter as these words echoed silently through the night, high above the two boy's camp, as though watching over them. Niyt looked up at the sky in wonder.

"'I wish I may, I wish I might

I wish that I could have this wish I wish tonight…'"

~End.

LV: ;_; That was sad…

CL: *sulks* At least he KNEW his parents…

Aya: *teary eyed* I need a tissue…

Niyt: *hand his little cousin a tissue and looks at the screen* So now Kai knows about Tyson's past. With this new information, can he continue to give him the support he needs? Will their friends ever find them? *looks around* And where in Farore's name is the perv' everyone was beating up earlier?!

Joe: *runs past screaming with the readers on his tail holding weapons* HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!

Readers: WE'LL SHOW _YOU_ TO MESS WITH KAI'S TYSON!!!!

Niyt: Oo; Well, that answers ONE question. But the only way to know the answers to the others is to wait for the next chapter!

LV/Aya/CL: *watching Joe get chased while eating popcorn* Review!

[1]: LoZ Trivia #2: WHY is Hazel singing this song, out of all the ones possible? (Hint: It deals with a traditional Deku's arsenal, mostly meaning Mad Scrubs, or the red Dekus. Another big hint is in Majora's Mask at the Great Bay; look up at the trees.) 

[2]: See **Wish I May** for the full story.


	8. Key to the Lock

LV: *blinks* … Oo That's a lot for one chapter.

Aya: ^_____^ And you thought no one would like this story…!

CL: *gaping* 

LV: Oo …Reviews…

Kiina~ Oo; *in a squeaky voice* I'm writing! ^^; 

**Yami Princess**~ Yep, it's Saria's Song! ^^ And I'm continuing!

**Bloody Mary**~ *thinks about it and nods* Yeah, he would need it too, but they generally came to grips with that in the show. Nanny-like instincts? Oo; {Hazel: Oo; I got chocolate?} For having to put up with your embarrassing act. {Hazel: Oh.}

**Tsunami Wave**~ {Hazel: *nods sadly* Yep, poor me…} {Sen and Shade: *covered in bruises* WHAT ABOUT US!? _WE'RE_ the ones who got hurt!} {Evil Wolfos: *cocks an eyebrow at Dragoon and steps on him* THIS is all? Pathetic… *glares at TW* You want in on my hit list, don't you?} Oo; Down, boy!

**Ashleigh**~ I'm continuing!

**MidnightLoner**~ --; Doesn't ANYONE read the author's notes and review responses? Tyson's not FROM Hyrule, but he's BEEN there! And Shade's a Wolfos, not to be confused with the other one; Sen's a Skullkid; Hazel's the Deku; and Satu's the fairy! They're there for humor reasons. They always act like that. Oo;

**eternal radiance**~ Let's all pat Tyson on the back, now. *pat pat* I'm glad you think it's cute. Here's the next chapter!

**Rumi-Chan**~ (Aya: *lunges at them and ricochets off* Wah! O_o!) ^^ Thanks! *huggles them* (Aya: ¬¬* I'll get them… Now for research… *stalks off*)

**DaughterofDeath**~ T.T; Well, you get to the point.

**Mugs**~ *raises eyebrow* I was WONDERING when he was gonna start smart-mouthing you. =^^= This is one of your favorites? Aw, now I feel special…

**Hikari Yamasa**~ =^^= Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**Yami Yousei**~ Oo; You don't even like Tyka and you still enjoyed this? =^^= I feel loved. I know that Tyson's dub surname is Granger, but I like Kinomiya better. It sounds nicer. [CL: O_O! Fangirl! HELP!!! *runs off screaming*] Oo; He can look monsters in the eye without flinching but can't face a girl without having spasms…

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p**~ Sad, but cute. I'll agree with you on that. [CL: *looking at the WoMD in his hands* Oo; Do I really need this? I mean, I _do_ have bombs and all…] (Aya: *jumps back from sulking and snuggles the plushies* Yay! ^^ I'm all happy again! *glares at LV* But I'll get your plushies yet! You just wait and see…!) Oo… Okay. I don't need the life insurance by ways of muses as much as my characters, though… {Sen/Satu/Hazel/Shade: OW! *rubs head* That hurt…} {Niyt: Ow! Hey, I was AGAINST the idea! Leave me out of it!}

**kawaii-kirei**~ {Shade: ^^ *wags tail* Yep! They love my acce't! I like it lots, too!} ¬¬; She's gonna be like that all day…

**Darkspider**~ Oh, sorry to hear that you're sick. It sucks. Hope this helps! 

**Fire Mage**~ *Aya steals plushie…again* --; Well, so much for THAT… (Aya: ^____^ HAH! Nyah nyah-nyah nyah-nyah nyah! *blows raspberry*) ¬¬* Oh, I'll SO get you for that…!

LV: Reviewers receive a year's supply of their favorite cookie and ice cream. I'm running out of ideas here…

Disclaimer: Own it, I do not. Own Niyt, Joe, the evil Wolfos (Cloud), and the four matchmakers, I do. Stop talking like Bowyer, I must… (Sorry, I am. Super Mario RPG on the brain, I have. Sucks, this does.)

Notes: …: translation, //…//: Niyt's telepathy to Tyson, /…/: Tyson's telepathy to Niyt, ~…~: group thoughts, {…}: single person's thoughts. 

Key to the Lock

~

The morning sun shone on the lake's crystal surface. Birds chirped, welcoming the day with their song. The scent of the fresh forest soothing the frazzled nerves of one young boy. 

Tyson opened his eyes groggily, the sunlight reflected in the lake blinding him momentarily. Memories of the night before were foggy, all except his breakdown. But he could've sworn that someone had comforted him…

He sat up, rubbing his head tenderly. He tried to remember, but it came as a blank. It couldn't have been Niyt; he rarely used his magic, even back when he was a little boy, plus it wasn't his voice that soothed him. If Niyt didn't do it, and he was alone with the exception of his team captain, then… Tyson froze as his eyes widened in realization.

Kai had comforted him. Kai, the cold-as-ice, hard-as-steel boy who, as far as anyone knew, cared only about winning. His secret love. He shook his head.

{There's no way he would've. I mean, he's Kai! He wouldn't waste his time on me…}

"_One day, you will find a heart that is a lock, closed to everyone, even you…_"

His mother's words echoed in his mind. Wasn't Kai like that? 

"_And yet, only you will be able to unlock it, for your heart is the key…_"

Hadn't he said to himself before that he WANTED to be Kai's key? That he wanted to be the first to see his true self under the ice?

Yes, he decided. He had said that mere days ago, in his mind, in his heart. There was no denying it. It was truth.

Niyt chose that moment to flit in, checking up on his charge.

"Hey Tyson, you okay?" He asked, landing on his shoulder. Tyson nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," He smiled kindly, "What happened last night?"

Niyt sighed, "According to Kai, you broke down crying while telling him about your mother. You cried yourself to sleep and he brought you back to camp." Tyson flushed.

"He brought me back to camp?" He repeated, squeaking in surprise, "As in, carried me?" Niyt nodded, clearly amused at the meek behavior the normally foolhardy yet compassionate boy was displaying. Tyson went beet red.

"He's probably gonna think I'm some sort of crybaby or something…" He muttered as he let his head fall in his hands. Niyt thwapped him.

"He doesn't think you're a crybaby! It's the first time he's seen you cry, remember? It isn't the first time he's seen you depressed, but this was bad. Tell me, Tyson, does it still really hurt you to think of your mom? How come when _Kai_ does something, it means more to you? Was everything I've done for you worth _nothing_? Answer me!"

Tyson's head shot up, eyes narrowed in outrage, "Excuse me? I think my hearing's a bit bad. I thought I heard you demand an answer." Niyt's normally dark blue aura changed a bitter reddish-green.

"Yeah, I did! I'm sick and tired of doing things for you and not get any credit! But if those stupid friends of yours do the same thing, you thank them! Especially _KAI_!" He hissed, ire flaming out of his small form, "I'm your oldest and truest friend, mister; I _demand_ more respect! I don't want to be treated second best! I want the attention I had when you were younger! When _I_ was your only real friend!" Tyson glared coldly at him.

"I can't believe you! You're _jealous_ of them! If you were a _true_ friend, you'd let others in my life, not keep me to yourself! That's really selfish, Pixie-Boy!" He spat, slightly hurt at the accusation, "And you know how I am! I swore an oath on the night of my mother's death to treat everyone as my friend; I _don't_ plan on breaking that oath because of your jealousy!"

"So what if I'm jealous? I have every right to be when I'm thrown to the side like yesterday's newspaper! After all that I've done for you, this is the thanks I get? I swore an oath, too, mister. I swore to guide and protect you!"

"If that's the case," He stated coldly, "why are you trying to keep me to yourself? Isn't a guardian supposed to be there to guide you, and let you experience the world?"

Niyt growled, "Keep my job out of this, Tyson! It's all KAI'S fault!"

"Niyt! Keep Kai out of this!" Tyson snapped, "He didn't do anything!"

"He's the entire reason, Tyson! You're too damn _BLIND_ to see it!"

That did it. "Niyt, you're such a _BUG_!! Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't need you now like I did then!?"

Niyt stared at Tyson disbelievingly, "Fine. I'm sick and tired of this disrespect. You have until tonight to decide, Tyson. Kai… or me." With that, he flew off. Tyson watched him go before letting his head fall back in his hands.

"I'm such an idiot…" He whispered to himself so Kai couldn't hear him, "How am I supposed to choose between my best friend and Kai?"

~

Niyt sulked as Satu flew up to him, buzzing angrily.

"I can't believe you did that!" She snapped, "You can't _possibly_ expect Tyson to choose between his oldest friend and the guy he likes! He's torn in two!" He looked up at her with blank, emotionless eyes.

"Trust me, Satu, there's a good reason why I did that," He stated impassively, "In order to test his heart, there must be challenges. This is a challenge. If he truly loves Kai, then he'll let me go."

Satu's features hardened, "And if he chooses you?"

"He won't. I know it." Satu slapped him in rage.

"Get a grip on yourself, asshole! You're like an older brother to Tyson, but he loves Kai; you know that better than anybody! BOTH of you mean a lot to him!" She said hotly, "You're basically asking him to choose between saving himself or saving his mother! You might THINK he'll choose himself, but there's a pretty damn good chance he'll choose his mother's life over his own! He's just lucky now that BOTH you and Kai didn't enforce it, otherwise he wouldn't be able to handle it at all! He'd sooner leave BOTH of you than choose between you! Get over your stupid jealous streak and suck up your pride!"

"Speaking of mothers, it wasn't MY idea to bring up that memory!" He snapped in response, "If you _freaks_ hadn't have interfered, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You're one to talk!" Sen snarled, "I scared Kai into staying close to Tyson, the two of them are closer now due to what happened last night! Away from people, they're opening up! Everything was going FINE until that argument five minutes ago! It's YOUR fault!"

"Quit defending your girlfriend, Skullkid!"

"For the LAST time, _SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!_" [1]

Hazel nodded in agreement, "Yeah, everything was running like clockwork until you threw in a wrench with that argument! Tyson was right, you ARE selfish!"

"I'm beginnin' ta see why mos' Guardi'n Fairies are gals…" Shade snorted, "They be easier ta get alon' wit'. An' they dun get jealous as easy, eith'r."

"Didn't I say to GO AWAY?"

"Nope, not yet!" Sen grinned.

Hazel shook his head, "Seriously, you should apologize to Tyson. That's cruel to make him choose. What would Aya think? Oh wait, I know what she'd think. She'd call you a hypocrite, because you were forced to choose between your two admirers, one of which was your best friend since forever, and the other the girl you were crushing on for years." Niyt choked.

"S-She TOLD you about that!?" He squeaked. The four nodded.

"She said you wanted to go with your crush, but you were afraid of loosing the bond you and your life-long friend had. They gave you an ultimatum, didn't they? And you were chosen the very next day to go to the human world to guard Tyson, and you left before you could give an answer? Why? Because you were scared of the consequences. They've probably both moved on, knowing you weren't coming back. You're putting Tyson in that very same situation, the one you left to AVOID. That isn't fair, to him, to Kai, and to yourself." He sighed, "Come on guys. There's nothing we can do to change his mind." Reluctantly, the four left.

Niyt sat there in thought, Hazel's words running through his head.

"I… I'm sorry… Flit… Neia… Tyson… Kai… Tyson and Kai!" He bolted up, "I need to go back and let Tyson forget about choosing! Apologize for upsetting him! Aw man, Flit always said I needed to keep my big mouth shut…!" He shot back towards camp, hoping he wasn't too late.

~

"I can't believe he's trying to make me choose between him and you," Tyson muttered as Kai looked at him oddly.

"And I _still_ don't see why he's acting like a girl on PMS," Kai grunted. He had come back to camp after Niyt had flown off, seeing Tyson let his head fall into his hands and catching the words Tyson had said to himself.

Tyson quirked an eyebrow at him, "'Girl on PMS'?"

The boy in question sighed, "Yeah. He let me go to comfort you last night, and today he's got a grudge against me for it?" Tyson sweatdropped. Kai _did_ have a point.

An odd one, but a point, nonetheless.

Tyson sighed as he fingered the silver ring underneath his shirt, the one Kai had gotten for him last Christmas. It was easy to say that Niyt had mixed feelings about Kai. He never was really fond of him, initially because of his rudeness and indifference to others. After the Black Dranzer incident, it was because of his betrayal and the fact he broke Tyson's heart choosing power over hi--the team. Yeah, that was it. 'He's a control freak, Tyson.' and 'Why do you like someone who only cares about himself?' were common comments from the dark blue fairy, along with 'Rei's much more polite, choose him!', 'Max's attitude suits yours better.', and 'At least Kenny can keep you in line, and I can have Dizzi to talk to, too.'. But as the Fates would have it, Tyson could never see himself with anyone but Kai. The others were more like brothers than anything. Besides, Max and Rei, or whichever got to him first, would kill him if he tried to separate them. An angry Rei was pretty scary. But an angry Max… He shuddered.

"You still have that ring?" He heard Kai say with surprise evident in his voice. Tyson blushed faintly; Kai must've seen him fingering it.

"Yeah, I've always had it," He replied with mock indignation, taking it out of its hiding place. The silver ring glimmered in the sunlight, the designs engraved in its surface holding an almost golden sheen. A starry ribbon of light was among the designs, attached to a delicate key. The key was unlocking a heart-shaped lock, which was opening with pools of light escaping from the keyhole. Engraved along the inside of the ring were the words, 'Every lock has a key'. It had been like that since Tyson first saw it in the shop window, generally ignored by everyone, save him.

"I'm just a bit surprised, since I never saw it again," Kai smirked, "After all, we know how you are."

Tyson huffed, "Hey! Just because I'm a bit messy doesn't mean I'm not organized! I still know where everything is!" [2]

"_Right_. I believe you."

"…Hey, don't laugh! I'm not kidding!"

Kai continued to give him an amused look, annoying him to no end. His serious façade returned, "Why did it mean so much to you?"

"It… reminded me of my mother… Of something she said the night she died. I guess, since I've got nothing but pictures left of her, it was a way to remember her…" He paused to look up at Kai, "Did you know she loved Christmas, because it took place in winter? She always enjoyed the sight of snow; it enlightened her. She was pining away the entire time she was studying anthropology in Egypt, where she met my dad. I suppose it meant a lot to me for that reason, too; because you gave it to me at her favorite time of year." Kai nodded. From what he collected the night before and the news he heard just now, he and his mother were very close. 

Tyson then pulled out his ocarina again, "I don't know why, but I feel like playing. I didn't get to yesterday…" Kai shrugged.

"Do whatever you like, Ty." Tyson promptly blew a harsh note, eyes wide in shock. 

"D-did you just call me Ty?" He gaped, staring at Kai, who seemed very uncomfortable at the sudden behavior. Tyson noticed this and calmed himself down a bit.

"Sorry," He said, clearly embarrassed, "It's just that no one's called me that for nearly eight years. My sister used to call me that all the time." Kai suddenly became interested.

"You mentioned her last night, too. I take it you two were close?" He nodded, albeit a bit sourly.

"Yeah, we were practically joined at the hip," He stated sulkily as a bitter undertone crept into his voice, "until Mom died and my Aunt Cheres fought with my dad for custody, thinking her brother was too inept at taking care of us. So they separated us, my aunt taking my sister and my dad taking me." He smiled faintly at a past memory, "Ah, Kas… I wonder what happened to her…"

"TYSON!!" They both jumped slightly at the sudden shouting. The boy in question was nearly toppled over by the dark blue fairy spurting with apologies and begging forgiveness.

"I'msosorryfortryingtomakeyouchoosebetweenmeandKaiI'majealouscreeppleaseforgiveme!!!" Tyson sweatdropped.

"Take a breath, Niyt! Chill!" He commented, giving him a weird look, "Man, Kai, you were right. He _is_ acting like a girl on PMS." Kai smirked as Niyt glared at him.

"YOU," he pointed at Kai, "stay outta this." He turned back to Tyson, "Look, I'm really sorry that I was so selfish that I gave you that ultimatum. It wasn't fair at all. I shouldn't have done that. You were right, I _am_ jealous, but that's because I was worried; I was in a situation just like that before, and now I have nobody, 'cause I doubt either of them would take me back after leaving without even saying goodbye." He looked up to meet Tyson's gaze, "Will you ever forgive me?"

Tyson gave him an odd look before smiling, "Now, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Niyt squealed before throwing himself at Tyson again.

"Oh, thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…!"

"We get the picture, buddy."

"Sorry!"

~

"Okay, boys," Joe said as he prepared his tool box and supplies, "She should be ready to run in a few days. Then we'll take 'er to the skies to find yer cu--friends." He covered quickly as Kenny and Max glared at him again. One hit with those sticks was enough; he still had a headache thinking about it.

Plus all those nightmares with a bunch of other teenagers chasing him with weapons shouting at him to keep his hands off the small blue-haired boy… He shivered. [3]

Rei watched with a tired and irritated look in his golden eyes. Several times in the last two days Max and Kenny had to be restrained from strangling the old man, and he wasn't doing any better. The way he kept looking at Max was driving him up the wall, but he kept his cool and dragged the blond boy away before he realized what was going on and tried to kill Joe himself. Just because Tyson wasn't around, it didn't give him the right to look at another kid!

…Not that Tyson _enjoys _it, but you know what he means.

"I hope we find Kai and Tyson soon," Kenny sighed forlornly when Joe left to start the repairs. The others nodded.

"Yeah," Max added, a worried look in his ocean blue eyes, "We have no idea what's out there, plus Joe says the mountain's cursed…"

Rei gave them a look, "Hey guys, chin up. We'll find them, safe and sound. Kai won't let anything happen to Tyson, and Tyson won't let anything happen to Kai. Besides…" He smiled mischievously, "this could be the break we've been waiting for. They _are_ alone, after all…"

"Oh yeah! Bring on the Tyka!" Dizzi whooped from her spot in Kenny's lap. The other three sweatdropped.

"Dizzi…" Kenny said nervously, "You worry me." Max and Rei nodded in agreement.

She huffed, "Spoilsports…"

~

In another part of the woods, the dark wolf like creature sniffed the air again, a vengeful gleam in his cold blood-red eyes.

"I know your scent anywhere, boy… You won't escape me again…"

He took off in the direction of the scent. His bone-chilling howl filled the air again, causing several forest creatures to duck into their homes in fright. But he wasn't interested in them.

"This time, boy, you _won't_ be so lucky… I swear it."

~End _CHAPTER_. (Forgot to put this last time; sorry! ^^;)

LV: Oo; Leave it to Dizzi to lighten the mood. And that Wolfos knows how to ruin it.

Aya: *huffs* See? My family's terrible! He broke Flit's heart; I liked her, she was cool!

CL: *grumbles* At least he HAS a family…

LV: ¬¬; Okay, CL, that's getting old. Quit sulking.

Tyson: Yeah, at least you didn't see your mom DIE right in front of you. *to readers* Niyt finally apologized for being a jerk, and now I don't have to choose between him and Kai--thank the Gods. But it seems that the wolf creature now knows where Kai and I are. That's not good. Will he find us? Find out next chapter of Forever and Always!

LV: You're pretty good at this.

Tyson: ^^ To quote the Deku last chapter, "Thanks, I try."

[1]: --; Well, _someone's_ still in denial…

[2]: All those guilty of this, raise your hand. *raises hand sheepishly* ^^;

[3]: *whistles innocently* What? You seriously didn't think I'd leave something that funny out, right?


	9. Butterfly in the Moonlight

LV: ^_^ I like _this_ chapter. :D

Aya: XD Yepperoonee! Tis lots o' _fun_ for the Tyka fans!

CL: *has locked himself in his room and swore not to come out until the chapter's over*

LV: Ignore the spoilsport. Let's start!

**Kiina**~ Oo; *scoots away* Heh heh, glad you're enjoying it. ^^;

**Mugs**~ (Aya: Actually, they were there for three days, if you count the day of the accident. This is the fourth.) ¬¬; They didn't want technicalities, Aya. *to Ron and Mugs* Remember, they're at an abandoned airport, they're not _really_ on the airship. They _can't_ get another pilot because only Joe and his co-pilot *coughhissoncough* know how to fly it, plus Joe's the only one who knows how to repair the airship, as he _did_ build it, and they're several MILES away from the nearest town with no mode of ground transportation besides their feet. *rubs chin* Say, I might have a minor role for you two in the sequel… e-mail me if you're interested.

**Dia**~ =O_o= One of the best on the _NET!?!_ I'm not THAT good! Darkspider, eternal radiance, Fire Mage, asa-chan, and many others which I haven't named are a LOT better than me! I'm just a poor little girl starting high school… Oo; But don't worry about the sequel, because SOMEONE *glares at Aya, who's huggling the plushies she stole…again* already has it planned out. *mutters under breath* I'll get you yet, '_Ayer_'… (Aya: *drop the plushies and glares at LV* You did NOT just call me 'Ayer'!!! I am not yesterday! For I am… HIP!! *starts doing some crazy dance while LV steals back ALL of her plushies*) ^^ *huggles plushies* Finally, I got them back! Sorry about Aya dancing, though. It's a little joke my cousin and I have going by replacing 'a' with 'er' for anyone who has that as the last letter of their name, and since 'Ayer' means 'yesterday' in Spanish… you can guess how that turned out.

**Hikari Yamasa**~ ^^ And here's more. Tis sap. XD

**Rumi-Chan**~ Oo; Y'know, when I said 'year', I meant 'unlimited FOR a year'. I seriously doubt Tyson could eat THAT much. ^^ You're welcome, though!

**Tsunami Wave**~ {Cloud: *coughs and glares at TW* Okay, after the kid, you're next. *snarls*} Oo; Down, boy! Down, I say!

**kawaii-kirei**~ Oo; That's the third person to threaten me to continue… {Shade: *pops in* Ya called?}

**Darkspider**~ ^^ That's good news to hear. …Oo; Tyson/Tala? I don't have a problem with it, it's just… is it just me, or is Tyson getting ALL of the people with mysterious or rough pasts? I mean there's Kai, Rei, Tala, etc… He's pretty popular with those three. (Especially him with Kai, which, as you can see, is the pairing I support most) I'm half expecting a 'Tyson/one of the Dark Bladers' or something one of these days… *looks at sample pairing and gags* I'll stick with the _humans_, thank you.

**beyblade fanatic**~ O_o; There's no need to kill yourself for forgetting. [CL: *rushes out of his room to grab his and Aya's cookies and bolts back in, locking the door tightly*] *hugs plushie* Thanks! ^~ Aya's too busy proving she's not 'yesterday' to notice she lost an opportunity to steal another plushie and her share of the cookies. Heh.

**DaughterofDeath**~ ¬¬; Lovely. I'm continuing.

LV: :D All reviewers get a chibi Shade! *holds out a puppy version of Shade*

Chibi Shade: *blinks*

Aya: *gushes* Awwwww… So _CUTE_!!!

Chibi Shade: ^_^ *wags tail*

Disclaimer: ^^ I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Niyt, Flit and Neia, the four matchmakers, Joe, and Cloud. *to Chibi Shade* Aw, you're such a cutie… {CS: ^^}

Butterfly in the Moonlight

~

The next day came with little excitement. Being the first awake this time, the dark blue fairy decided to wake his two human companions up. Niyt flew up to the two boys and was fairly amused, though still a little bitter from yesterday's scuffle, to see them unconsciously snuggling each other. 

Tyson's head was safely in the crook of Kai's neck, the crimson-eyed boy's strong arms around his small form, holding him protectively. Niyt sniggered at this; a perfect blackmail opportunity, and he didn't have a camera.

Revenge would have to wait. Besides, who said it wouldn't be a hoot to see their reactions when they woke up like that?

Not him, that's for sure.

"Psst! Niyt!" A whisper from the bushes alerted him. He saw Hazel pop his head out, "We got a plan for tonight! Come on, we'll need your agreement to this." Glancing back at his charge, he saw he wasn't going anywhere soon. Not like Kai would let him with that grip of his. He sniggered once more before zipping to the bushes.

"So… what's the plan?"

Satu gave him a sly, almost underhanded, grin, "Well, I'll tell you…" She flew up to him and whispered in his ear. Looks of shock ranging from mildly surprised to full-out gaping crossed his face as she pulled away, the same devious grin still etched on her 'angelic' face.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I kid you not," She smiled shrewdly, "You know as well as anyone that we have that kind of power. Besides, you can't say Tyson won't like it. I know you've peeked into his mind, as well." He blushed sheepishly at the truthful accusation before coughing to cover up his embarrassment.

Hazel gave him a sympathetic look, "We know. She spends too much time with Aya. These is no _way_ we would've come up with something that… that…"

"Sappy and manipulative?"

"Thank you, Sen. Something that sappy and manipulative." He sternly looked at Niyt, "I take it you're on good terms with Tyson again?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I have _no_ idea what came over me yesterday…" He started, but a brooding look crossed his features, "Wait…" The others looked at him.

"The other day… I could've _sworn_ I heard a howl… like a Wolfos, but it wasn't nearby and it sounded like it was from a male, so it couldn't have been Shade…" Shade's eyes widened into saucers.

"Cloud…" She whimpered, "He's 'ere…"

"Who's Cloud?" Niyt asked curiously. She began to shake violently.

"I'd bet m' hide tha' he's th' one you were talkin' 'bout th' other day… Y'know, when ya first decided ta 'elp us?" Niyt face mirrored her own.

"You mean… the Wolfos Tyson almost got killed by for snitching his meal? He's _HERE!?!_"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Sen hissed, gesturing to the sleeping boys, "They'll hear you!"

"But if he's still upset about that, then…" Shade nodded, fear evident in her twin maroon pools.

"Yep. He'll be aft'r Tyson. We 'ave ta keep an eye on th' kid."

Niyt sighed. Tyson would have to be protected while the others put on their little show for the two of them tonight. He smirked cruelly.

Payback time.

~

Tyson woke slowly to the sounds of rhythmic breathing, eyes cracking open as he saw pale skin in front of him. Sleepy as he was, he tried to register where he was before looking up tiredly at whoever was holding him. He froze.

{Oh. My. GOD.} He gulped as all sleepiness instantly evaporated.

Kai mumbled something under his breath the other boy didn't catch and pulled him closer, still unaware of his surroundings. Tyson flushed to the point it shamed a very ripe strawberry.

{If I were to die now, I'd die a very happy man.} He mentally stated as Kai's eyes cracked open with the sunlight. He glanced down and did a double take as he released Tyson, both immediately turning around so the other boy didn't see his burning face, bright red with embarrassment. 

"Food."

"Firewood."

They promptly blurted at the same time and rushed off, faces still a fresh lobster red.

~

Tyson's features seemed to stay tinted with rose red as he plucked the fresh fruit from the trees. He muttered darkly under his breath.

"Honestly, it's like someone's setting us up! I have no idea who, but I'm convinced someone is! Wait…" He recalled the four kids he had seen a few days back, on the day of his bad mood.

"Everything stared when they came! Because the very next day, Kai complimented my playing, something Max doesn't even know about…" He trailed off as he remembered his friends.

"Man, I miss them. Sure, it's only been, what, three, four days? But I really miss the guys. I miss Dizzi and Chief's arguments; I miss goofing off with Max; I miss Rei for just being there. I just miss them in general…" He put his free hand in his pocket, rummaging around, "And I miss having Dragoon around in case something happens. Niyt's good company and all, but he's practically useless should we get attacked by something…" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn't getting him anywhere.

"I wonder what Kai was mumbling…?"

~

Boy, was Kai _glad_ none of his teammates saw him.

"This is stupid," He grumbled darkly, "Why am I having so much trouble around that kid!?"

"Beeeeecause you like him?" A familiar voice cackled. Kai groaned; not the imp again…

He grinned widely, "Oooh, a regular charmer, eh? Bet they fall ALL over you back home!"

"Don't you have an old lady to scare?" Kai snapped, causing the dark-colored forest imp to grin wider.

"Nah, already scared them to nursing homes in the Arctic!" The red-eyed boy's brow twitched.

"But that's not important! What's important is that your little blue-haired friend is ALL alone! I mean, he and his little fairy had an argument yesterday, no?" Kai froze. He was right. Niyt was nowhere to be found. He shook his head. Time to go for accusations.

"Like _you_ would care. I _know_ you're trying to set us up." The imp grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure…!" He taunted in a singsong voice, "'Cause there are nymphs _EVERY_WHERE! And your little friend _does_ seem to have that kind of charm about him, _if_ ya know what I mean…" Kai's eye twitched. He was NOT going to fall for that again. We repeat, NOT.

"Scram."

"I'd say, 'Make me', but I'd rather not find out."

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are?"

"Nah, but I bet I'm great at parties!"

Kai growled in frustration as he marched off towards camp. He'd rather not loose his hair.

{I just hope Tyson didn't hear what I said in my sleep.} He blushed, {I'd rather not deal with questions about why I said, 'Ty-koi'…} He shook his head. {Where did _that_ come from, anyway?}

~

Later that day, Tyson and Kai were getting annoyed.

REALLY annoyed.

Since their 'rude' awakening in each other's arms, Niyt seemed to take the position of Max and Rei.

Mainly because of his crude, suggestive comments.

It didn't help that every animal they saw was practically groping their mate, either.

"I get an odd sense of déjà vu…" Tyson muttered under his breath as he looked away from a pair of doves nuzzling each other lovingly on a low tree branch. 

Granted, it was a rare sight to see so many animals, but still…

Niyt snickered as he landed on Tyson's shoulder, "Ah, love is in the air! Look at all the animals out declaring their love for each other!" He quickly glanced at the two boys, who suddenly found the ground very interesting.

Personally, their red-tinged faces were far more interesting than the dirt. But hey, that was his opinion.

"The seeds of romance blossoming in the forest…"

"Niyt," Tyson hissed, "Shut it."

"Thank you, Tyson," Kai muttered underneath his breath. The boy flushed and looked away. Thankfully, Kai didn't see it.

A figure in the bushes gulped as he prepared himself for running the gauntlet. It was now or never…

In a sudden rush of air, both were knocked over. The two sat up, still unsure of what happened. However, Kai recognized the small, very familiar person clothed in red and gold…

…who had Niyt in one hand, waving him tauntingly.

"Yoo-hoo, 'member me?" The forest imp grinned as he cackled and ran off into the forest.

"Augh!" Kai snarled, "That freakin' imp follows me EVERYWHERE!" Tyson sweatdropped at the raving Kai before realizing what just happened.

"HEY!!" He shouted, jumping to his feet, "Give back my fairy!"

"Gotta catch me first, little man!" was the response from the woods.

Tyson growled as he ran after the forest imp, Kai on his tail.

Sen snuck a glance behind him and gulped when he saw the murderous looks on their faces. Niyt glared at him.

"Ya didn't have to grab me like that!" He hissed.

He gave him a look, "And HOW else was I supposed to get them to follow!?" Niyt puff-sighed, a sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head.

"You worry me, Sen. You really do."

~

Tyson slowed to a halt as he attempted to catch his breath. The imp had given them quite a run, and he had lost sight of him.

Worst of all, he still didn't have Niyt.

"I'm going to _hurt_ that imp… _slowly_ and _painfully_…" He gritted through clenched teeth.

Kai saw this and made a mental note not to snatch Niyt and stuff him in a hole, like he was going to do if Tyson hadn't told the fairy to shut up.

He looked ahead and saw the light was brighter, "Tyson, I think there's a clearing up ahead." Tyson looked and saw he was right.

"I hear water, too. Let's rest there before searching again." Kai nodded and they both trekked ahead, unaware of a pale orange light watching them from above.

Satu giggled before closing her eyes in concentration and humming a soft, sweet melody. She pressed her hands together, and in a flash of pastel orange, a simple pale gold flower bloomed in front of her. She smiled to herself as the sun began to set, painting the sky a mixture of purples, reds, pinks, and blues.

It was time.

~

Tyson gazed in awe at the forest clearing.

The place could only be described as enchanting and wondrous. A fairly large waterfall was surrounded by lush moss-covered rocks and waterside flowers of all kinds, creating a lovely blend of color. Birds were singing their evening songs as the sun began to set, a rainbow being created in the sky as well as the mist at the foot of the waterfall. Flowered bushes were decorating the edge of the pool, almost as though making a path to it. [1]

Kai was in awe, too. But an odd thought crossed his mind. {Tyson's more amazing than this…} He shook his head. {Did I just think that?}

"Whoa…" Tyson gaped, clearly impressed as he walked up to the waterfall in a trancelike state. Kai followed him in a similar way, almost like he wasn't in control of his body.

The two sat down on opposite ends of one of the rocks on the waterfall's pool's shore, still taking in the impressive environment. All thoughts of finding the dark blue fairy were forgotten.

From the trees, Satu smirked as she pointed towards the two boys. The flower glowed before a shimmering shower of sparkles flew into the air.

This would be fun.

The sparkles came forth as small golden butterflies with flecks of lavender-silver-blue. They surrounded Tyson and Kai, catching both by surprise.  They fell back against each other, blushing at the contact. The golden butterflies continued to swirl around them before landing to feed on the many flowers surrounding them, causing Tyson to laugh as one landed on his nose, tickling him. Kai froze hearing the silver peals of laughter, a strange high flowing through him like liquid fire. He turned to look at Tyson in the fading sunlight and gaped.

The midnight-haired boy never looked more like an angel than he did at that moment. The golden light of the sun fading into an amethyst-blue twilight encompassed his small form, making him appear as though he were glowing. He let the golden butterfly rest on his finger as it let its wings open and close, glimmering in the fading light.

He gulped.

"Kai? You okay?" Tyson asked with concern, tilting his head to one side in a curious manner. He blushed and looked away.

"…Yeah," He replied, attempting to keep his cold demeanor. However, his resolve was melting like ice in the tropics, even when he wasn't facing the twilight-eyed seraphim. Tyson nodded briefly before turning his attention back to the mystical butterfly. A familiar knot of jealousy formed in Kai's gut.

{Why the hell am I getting jealous over a _BUTTERFLY_!?} [2]

"Y'know," Tyson started, glancing back at his garnet-eyed companion, a slight flush adorning his features, "Niyt told me something about butterflies like this. He said they only appear when…" He flushed deeper as the rest lingered on his mind, a forgotten memory from the past returning…

_~Lost Woods, four years ago…_

_A ten-year old Tyson, bloodied, dirty, and scarred, tripped over an exposed tree root, landing face first into the soggy, foul-smelling soil. Niyt flew up to him worriedly._

_"You okay, Tyson?" He asked, checking him over for further injuries. The boy scoffed as he forced himself to look up._

_"Does it LOOK like I'm okay!?" He snapped, "For the last MONTH or so, I've been hungry, tired, sick, scared out of my mind, and in pain. I've seen WAY too many sick things in that time than someone my grandpa's age hasn't! I can't go on like this for much longer…" He let out a sob, "It's too much…"_

_A stray beam of sunlight peered through the trees, looking quite out of place as it rested on a single flower, blooming with an odd determination. Tyson, now curious, approached the flower and examined it carefully, recoiling slightly as a thorn pricked his skin._

_The lone flower was a dark blue, but the tips of the petals were a light silvered blue. Two simple green leaves rested on its barbed stem, and the flower seemed to be speckled with dried blood. Tyson tried to wipe them off gently, but to his surprise, they were natural. A simple golden butterfly with flecks of lavender-silver-blue fluttered onto the flower, resting gently on its two-toned petals before flying away. Niyt stared at both in shock._

_"Tyson, do you know what just happened?" He gaped. Tyson shook his head as he continued, "What you just saw was the Glimpse of your Future." The boy blinked._

_"Pardon?"_

_"The Glimpse of your Future. It's a legend here in Hyrule which foretells the meeting of lost souls. Soulmates, if you will," He explained, "According to the legend and what we just saw, in two years time, you'll find someone who stands alone, unique, yet in hiding of their true potential. Like the flower, they'll be in need of attention and love, but they'll deny it for fear of losing their independence. The butterfly just now was symbolizing the one who would go out of their way to show them this while letting them still have their independence. That butterfly is you, and the flower is the person you will meet." Tyson facefaulted._

_"You mean to say that two years from now I'll meet a total stranger who is in desperate need of a social life and that weirdo will be the one I'm meant to be with?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Niyt… I don't THINK so." The blue fairy shook his head._

_"The legends never lie, kid. You just wait and see…"_

~Back to present time…

Well, Tyson did wait. And look where it got him.

The legend had been pushed far back into his memory, soon forgetting the entire thing. But exactly two years later, on that fateful day when he was supposed to battle Andrew, he met Kai… and his cold, untouchable heart of stone.

The more he reflected on it now, the more he was convinced about the legend's accuracy. Kai was a loner, and since day one he had wanted to get him to open up. But Kai's pride and independent streak kept pushing him away. But he could somehow tell it was an act, and the person within was nearly begging for the glacial heart to be melted. He really DID go out of his way to try to get Kai to open up. And hadn't his mother said nearly the same thing the night she died? She _did_ word it differently, and he remembered her words to the letter, possibly because they were spoken first and it was said quite simply and easy to understand.

…Was that why Niyt didn't like Kai too much? Because, for once, he wanted the legends to be wrong? There seemed to be something he was hiding, because he never said anything about the thorns. Was that Kai's betrayal? So many questions filled his head, and yet answers were so few.

"Tyson?" Kai's concerned voice came, jolting him from his jumbled thoughts. Tyson shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"What?"

Kai gave him a look, "You were going to tell me something and then you spaced out." He blushed.

"Sorry, forgot and got lost in my thoughts," He replied sheepishly. He didn't think he could tell Kai. After all, he could barely stomach the rediscovered news himself.

~

Satu made an indelicate noise from her hiding place and pouted. The two were more stubborn than she thought!

"Well," She muttered, "I'll just have to turn up the heat." She blinked and looked towards… us? "I mean that figuratively, of course. *blush* We're only here to get them together! Not to make them…" She coughed to cover up her blush before turning back to the two boys. 

Time for Phase Three.

~

The moon was now rising, tinting everything under its pale being with silver. Kai twitched as the glow made the boy next to him seem even more unearthly than the sunset had.

{I will NOT look at him, and I will NOT let him know…} He kept repeating to himself in an attempt to steel his emotions.

It wasn't working.

Not in the _slightest_.

A soft yawn came from the midnight-haired boy as Kai looked over at him, red eyes vaguely curious. Tyson's own twilight-colored eyes were half-lidded, a sign of his drowsiness.

"Sleepy…" He slurred tiredly as he began to slump, "Dunno… why…" Kai quickly caught him as he fell forward. 

His eyes softened as he stroked Tyson's silken hair, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Ty-koi…" He whispered, bringing the boy closer to him. The night sky eyes crept open.

"K-Kai…?"

Crimson red met twilight blue. Unable to break the connection, both began to lean forward, becoming ever closer…

~

From the bushes, a pair of maroon eyes lit up with excitement.

"This be it, boys," Shade quivered, looking behind her at Sen, Hazel, and Niyt, all just as anxious, "This be th' moment we've been waitin' for…"

~

The two continued to draw together, their minds becoming a whirlwind of emotions.

{…Why is Kai coming closer? Does he like me, too? Oh, Kai… please don't reject me…}

{…Tyson, I've waited too long for a moment like this. Don't let this be in vain…}

They were now a mere breath's width apart, eyes still locked as they began to close the gap…

…only for a bundle of gray and black fur to bound between them. Startled, both boys fell back, now fully awake and, especially in Kai's case, really pissed off. [3]

The raccoon stopped to give them a sly grin before it went up to the pool's edge, dunking in a bit of food it found.

Tyson blushed deep red as he looked away from Kai, shameful tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Kai gave the raccoon an enraged death glare, but apparently it didn't seem to care as it leapt off back into the forest, finished with its meal.

But both had the same thought lingering on their minds…

~I can't believe I almost kissed him…~

~

Shade's eye twitched furiously as Hazel began to sob pitifully.

"We were THIS close!" He cried, slamming his head against a tree trunk. 

"All that hard work and a friggin' _RACCOON_ has to mess it up!" Sen growled, feeling the need to tear something apart. Niyt's aura flared red once more.

"I can't believe it!" He hissed before looking up at the skies, "Dear Goddesses, do you _REALLY_ hate us that much!?!"

Satu, who flew in from her own hiding spot, stomped her foot and crossed her arms childishly, "No fair! Everything was _PERFECT_ until that raccoon came! Din-dammit all!" The other four looked at her. This time, her aura flared red, "What!? Never heard a fairy swear before!!?" They sweatdropped, shaking their heads quickly and nervously.

They decided getting on Satu's bad side was a bad idea.

~

"So… you have a mate…" Cold blood-red eyes gleamed in the icy moonlight. "Well, no matter how powerful your mate is, boy, he's no match for me…

"For no one is…"

~End Chapter.

LV: OO! Well, that was odd.

CL: *pokes his head out* The chapter's done, right? Good. *walks out* 

Aya: *has finally stopped dancing and is now sulking that she didn't get any cookies and that she lost her stolen plushies* ¬¬* That was low, cruel and unusual punishment, Lunie! I WANT MY PLUSHIES BACK!!!

LV: T_T; Chill, you still have the Dragoon and Dranzer ones.

CL: Yeah, you and your plushie fetish…

Max: Tell me about it.

LV: Ignore her. *rolls eyes* Continue, Max.

Max: *clears throat* When will Joe *coughthedamnpervertcoughcough* repair the ship so we can find Kai and Tyson? What will this near-kiss do to affect them? And when is that Cloud guy gonna actually show his ugly mug? You'll only find out next chapter of…

Shade/Sen/Satu/Hazel: *pops in* FOREVER AND ALWAYS!!! *disappears again* 

Max: Oo; …What just happened?

LV: *sighs* We'll tell you later…

[1]: Heh, if you're having trouble imagining it, think of Metroid Prime's overworld where your ship is. It's very similar to that… without the bushes and extra flowers, I think. Haven't played in a while. Oo;

[2]: ¬¬; Good question. I'll let you know when I've figured it out.

[3]: Ack! *ducks flying objects and get hit in the face with a wet noodle* Sorry, but this is necessary for the next chapters! Don't kill me!


	10. Bruised and Broken

LV: *still hiding from the people throwing stuff* Okay, here's the next chapter!

Aya: Don't worry, peeps! Things'll get better… in the last chapter. Oo;

CL: You're not a lot of help, are you?

Aya: ^^ Nope!

**Tsunami Wave**~ Oo; Is that a good idea…? {Cloud: *twitch* I will NOT listen to that pathetic song, human. I'd sooner eat a Deku, and trust me, they aren't the best entrées…} {Hazel: O_o; *gulps and inches away*}

**Mugs**~ {Raccoon: O_O! HELP! *runs away*} :D You're not cute no more, are ya Rikki? {Raccoon: XO Quit mocking me! Evil woman!}

**Rumi-Chan**~ {Raccoon: O____O HELLLLLLLLP! *runs even faster* I don't _wanna_ be a shiska'coon!} XD No one likes you, do they?

**Hikari Yamasa**~ Actually, I've been waiting a while to write that chapter, as it's one of my favorites, so I got it done pretty quick. This one's fun, too. But… Oo; Don't kill me.

**PinkDevil**~ Three words: So do you! ^~ Here's the next chapter… and don't kill me. Oo;

**Fire Mage**~ {Raccoon: ;.; What did _I_ do? I _just_ needed to clean my food…} :D Too bad for you. *glares at Aya as LV quickly takes the plushie* HAH! Mine! (Aya: Yeah, well, who _needs_ your silly plushies! I got my own!) Oo; It takes her till _now_ to figure that out!?

**Darkspider**~ *can't hold in laughter anymore and collapses* XD No one likes poor little you~~! {Raccoon: Rub it in, why don't cha! _I_ didn't know it was an intimate moment!}

**kawaii-kirei**~ O_o; I'm writing. And don't worry. There's a BIT of fluff in this chapter. …But don't kill me. Oo;

**Ashleigh**~ *picks herself up* ¬¬; Geez, you people are impatient! But here it is. … And don't kill me. Oo;

LV: Reviewers get a pack of everlasting bubblegum. Trust me, you'll need it to keep you entertained while I get the next chapter up.

Disclaimer: I might not own Beyblade or the characters in it, but I do own Niyt, Shade, Hazel, Satu, Sen, Flit, Cloud, Joe, Neia, and a little thing I call hope. *bows* 

Notes: Same as every chapter. I've just been forgetting to put them in. Oo;

Bruised and Broken

~

It had been two days since the near-kiss incident. 

In that time, neither Kai nor Tyson dared to look at the other, afraid of what they'd see.

Both were afraid of the consequences. Both feared what would happen if they saw rejection and disgust in each other's eyes.

They couldn't face each other.

And it was driving Niyt up the wall.

//Come on, Tyson! You _can't_ stay quiet forever!//

/I-I-I can't t-t-to h-him, either. I d-d-d-don't want to be r-r-rejected…/

//For the love of Din, Tyson, you _have_ to stop having a nervous reaction every time I bring him up! This isn't like you at all!//

Tyson's hand stopped where it was, hovering above an apple. /I-I-I can't. H-h-h-he means t-too much to me…/

//You do know that apples hold the symbolism of love, right?//

/Niyt… _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!_/

//Geez, I get the picture… No need to shout, y'know…// With that, the blue fairy took off in a huff, leaving the blue-haired boy to watch him pitifully before he let himself collapse to his knees, sobbing silently.

Niyt looked back ruefully at his heartbroken charge before anger went through him. Oh, if only that stupid raccoon didn't interfere…!

 He sighed. There was nothing he could do now. 

"I hope the others are coming up with a good plan…" He grumbled as he saw Kai wander about with no real destination, a brooding look in his crimson gaze, "These two are driving me _nuts_…"

~

"Let me get this straight: you can't think of _ANYTHING_!?!"

The four winced, "No…"

Niyt slapped his forehead and let his hand cover his face, "Sweet Farore, nothing at _all_!? There's _four_ of you, shouldn't it be _EASIER_?!" Hazel gave him a look.

"Listen, we've done all we could think of! What happened the other night would've worked, if the raccoon hadn't butt in! We've run on empty!"

Sen nodded, "Yeah, the only other option would be to kidnap Tyson or something, but I'm the one Kai only recognizes as annoying and Tyson's pissed at me for grabbing you in the first place."

"An' we can' 'urt 'em, 'cause Aya's gonna go ballistic if we do…" Shade mumbled from her spot, "'Sides, I'm too tired from watchin' for Cloud ta take th' job…"

"Plus what's left are two fairies and a Deku. And those aren't very intimidating," Satu sighed, "Oh, if only we could think of something _effective_…"

Hazel copied her sigh, "What would Aya do in a situation like this?"

"She'd whoop your sorry rear ends for givin' up so easy."

"Yeah, she prob…bab…ly… _FLIT!?!_"

The dawn-tinted fairy smiled, "That's the name; don't wear it out!"

Niyt's eyes tripled in size as he backed away. He wasn't ready to face her yet.

"Wh-what are _you_ doin' here?!" Satu gaped. She sighed.

"Aya said you guys needed help, since her charge is _still_ preventing her from leaving, though I can't leave _my _charge alone for too long. She gets panicky," She looked at Niyt, "Hello again, Niyt. Still haven't learned to keep your mouth shut, I see." He blushed as he closed his gaping mouth, still wide with shock.

"…"

"Great, now he's acting like Kai…" Hazel grumbled. He received a glare in response, "Okay, now that's getting kinda scary…"

"So…" Shade said, looking idly at the new fairy, "Ya 'ave a plan?"

Flit rubbed her chin in thought, "Well, sorta… It's a bit complicated, but--"

A scream shot through the air, interrupting her.

A very _familiar_ scream.

"Tyson! Kai!" Niyt panicked as he shot back towards camp. The others followed worriedly.

They hoped they weren't too late.

~

Kai held his injured side gently as he glared at the elk that had, out of nowhere, charged at the two boys. Niyt was nowhere to be seen, and whether that was a good thing or a bad one, he wasn't sure.

And personally, he didn't care.

"Kai, you idiot! Get out of there!" Tyson shouted from his uncomfortable position where Kai had quite forcibly shoved him up a tree.

Literally.

Tyson was breaking off branches to throw at the elk, but it seemed more interested in taking its anxiety out on the boy stuck to the ground.

Kai attempted to jump out of the way of another charge, but a sharp blast of pain in his side caused him to get hit by the antlers again, throwing him to the ground, convulsing.  Tyson cried out.

"'Oy, Trophy-Head, take me instead!" 

As expected, it had no effect.

"Yeah, well I don't like you, either!"

He yanked at his foot again, the reason he couldn't get out of the tree. It had gotten stuck between two fairly thick branches, and he couldn't move it at all. It didn't really hurt; it was just…stuck.

Which was pretty embarrassing for him.

The elk was panicked beyond control. It now assumed everything a threat. A dangerous position for Kai, as he now couldn't move at all because the pain was so intense. It continued to rear and beat down on Kai's body with its hooves. It wouldn't stop until the threat was gone. 

Tyson only could watch in horror. If there was only some way he could calm it down… An idea suddenly clicked. His ocarina!

"I'm not sure if this'll work," He said to himself, removing the rounded instrument from his pockets, "but it's sure worth a try…!"

He began to play.

His every emotion, his every thought went through the mystical clay flute, coming out as music. His fear, his begging and pleading, his very heart and soul were expressed as never before. 

The melody was no longer friendly and innocent.

It was now heartrending and sorrowful.

The mournful melody caused the animal to stop, ears erect. It looked towards Tyson as it understood the song's hidden text.

-Please… 

Don't hurt him anymore… 

_I beg of you, let him be!_

_What has scared you so…?-_

\The One in the Shadows, young one.\

Tyson blinked. Did the elk just…?

\Yes. Your song has moved me, and my frightful spirit is at rest. There has been One in the Shadows for the past seven moonrises and six sunrises. It is a fell beast with nothing but cruel revenge on its mind. Be wary. I can sense it has killed in the past; it will not hesitate to kill again.\

The elk walked off calmly, giving Tyson one last glance before bounding into the trees. Tyson gaped. Few have ever reached such a level of understanding in a creature, much less a wild one.

Music really _is_ the universal language.

Niyt sped right to where Tyson was, bursting with worry.

"Are you all right? What happened? Why'd you scream? Where's Kai? Why are you in a tree? How--"

"Okay, Niyt, I get the picture!" He snapped as he gave his foot one last tug.

The extra momentum caused it to slide right out and make him fall out of the tree with a thud.

He hauled himself to his feet, barely giving himself time to regain a vague sense of balance before rushing over to where Kai's prone form lay. He fell to his knees and gasped at the state he was in.

His clothes were torn and dirty from the dust kicked up, scratches and bruises appearing in the tears. He looked to be in terrible pain. Several ribs seemed to be cracked and he was slipping into unconsciousness. 

Tyson let out a small cry as a single tear rolled down his face, another memory filling his mind…

_~Kinomiya family Dojo, eight years ago…_

_It was the night of his sixth birthday, but Tyson didn't feel like celebrating at all. Why should he? He had just lost his mother a few months prior, and just the other day his Aunt Cheres had taken his sister to her home far away. The West… Indians? Something along that line. He'd ask later._

_Either way, he was lonely. He never felt more alone in his entire young existence than he did in that moment._

_"Hello there, kiddo."_

_He jumped and looked around for whatever, or whoever, spoke. He saw a dark blue orb of light with crystalline wings. Tyson blinked. It couldn't be a fairy…_

_…Could it?_

_It, or he, laughed, "Yep, I'm a fairy, Tyson. Or more precisely, YOUR fairy. I'm here to protect and guide you from this day forth." Tyson's eyes widened hopefully._

_"Does that mean… you can make Mama come back? Or at least Kas?" The fairy's wings drooped._

_"I'm sorry, Tyson. I wish I could. If I was there when it happened, then it'd be a completely different story. Sure, I'd be tired and not be able to use my magic until a day passed, but I'd be able to do it." Tyson's eyes fell to the floor._

_"Oh."_

_To change the topic, he said, "My name's Niyt. And you know I already know yours, Tyson."_

_A faint smile crept onto his small boy's face, "You know what, Niyt?"_

_"What?"_

_"You have to be the best birthday present ever."_

_"…Thanks. I guess?"_

~Back to present time…again…

The memory, or more specifically, Niyt's words about being able to save his mother had he been there, echoed through his mind as another idea formed.

"Niyt, get over here!"

On command, the dark blue fairy flew over, wondering what Tyson was so uptight about. He took one look at Kai and shrieked.

"SWEET WORDS OF NAYRU, TYSON!! WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED TO HIM!?!?!"

Tyson ignored the outburst, "Niyt, will you heal him?"

"Whaaa!?" He looked at Tyson like he had grown a second head, "Tyson, you _know_ I can't do that! What if _you_ get hurt? You're my top priority, not Kai!"

"If Kai doesn't get healed, Niyt, he'll die! I can't let that happen!"

"But Tyso--"

"You once said you'd do anything for me, Niyt," He said solemnly, "This is your chance to prove it." He looked at Tyson and saw the worry, the fear…

The innocent belief that Niyt _would_ pull through. The pain of having to lose someone close to him again. The ever-burning courage within his eyes dwindling.

He had made up his mind.

"I hope you realize you'd better not get in trouble, Tyson. 'Cause you _know_ healing spells take a _lot_ outta me."

Niyt let loose a swirl of sparkling dark blue dust, all of it settling on Kai's battered body. He began to feel woozy but fought back; he had a job to finish. With one final twirl, the last of the healing dust fell upon the boy before he started to glow. 

An ancient tongue filled the air as it began to resonate around Kai, pulsating softly. Tyson watched in amazement as the wounds and bruises vanished before his very eyes, leaving no mark of ever existing.

Then, as soon as it began, the healing ended, as slivers of crimson peered through heavily lidded eyes. 

"Ughn…"

"Kai!"

The red-eyed boy had barely any time to register what just happened as he was suddenly tackled by his blue-haired companion.

"T-Tyson…?"

"Kai, oh, thank the _Gods_ you're okay!" Tyson sobbed into his shirt, clutching onto him like a lifeline. Kai blushed slightly before awkwardly rubbing the boy's back in an effort to soothe him, just as he had a few days ago.

Had it really been only a week in these woods? It seemed like so much more. So much had happened to the two of them. He smirked as he began to nuzzle into Tyson's hair, which somehow held a natural scent of exotic spices and lavender, even after all this time in the wild. To his pleasant surprise, he felt Tyson hug himself closer to him as he rested his head on his now-healed chest.

"Kai?" He heard him whisper.

"Hm?"

"_Never_ do something that stupid again."

"I promise," He breathed softly, reluctantly pulling himself away from Tyson. He cupped the boy's chin in his hand, "But now, I think we have something left unfinished."

Tyson blinked in confusion before realization came and flushed his cheeks pink.

Kai pulled him closer so that they were once again only a breath's width away, "I don't think a raccoon's gonna be stupid enough to pull something like that again." [1]

However, a sadistic snarl, followed by a familiar bone-chilling howl came from behind them as a large, dark, almost black lupine like creature with eyes the color of cold blood and a thick, ugly scar running along its left brow to the tip of its nose stepped out of the shadows. Tyson's eyes widened in both fear and recognition.

"Yes, _BOY_," It snarled, revealing a vicious set of blood-stained teeth, "I'm back. And _NO ONE_ steals from Cloud and gets away with it…"

~End Chapter.

LV: Oo; Man, that's evil, givin' them a cliffhanger like that.

Aya: I know. XD

CL: *glares accusingly at her* I thought you said the sappiness was over!

Aya: Correction: We said the sappy _chapter_ was over, not the sap.

CL: ¬¬* I severely dislike the both of you.

LV: ^^ I know.

Hazel: Oo; Well, Cloud's finally made his appearance, and man, is he _ugly_!

Cloud: *snarls again* Care to try me, Deku?

Hazel: O_o; N-n-no th-thank you. ^^; *coughs* And Tyson and Kai generally know they like each other now. But what does the Wolfos have in store for Tyson? Will Kai be able to protect him? *blinks* And where the heck did Satu, Shade, Sen, Flit, and myself disappear to? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter of…

Tyson/Max/Rei/Kenny/Dizzi:  *pops in* "Forever and Always"! *diappears*

Kai: Hn. *follows them* 

LV: *blinks* Okay… that was weird.

[1]: XD You better believe it!


	11. Darkness Strikes

LV: Well, here it is, the chapter in which Cloud truly appears!

Aya: *hiding under desk* He'll never find me here.

CL: *has his sword out* I wouldn't be too sure…

LV: Anyway, time for the reviews.

**Mugs**~ Don't worry. They'll kiss…sooner or later. But, uh, don't kill me. Oo;

**Darkspider**~ Oo; You're certainly enjoying yourself. But don't kill me for this chapter. Oo;

LV: All reviewers, whether I answered you or not, receive a box of tissues. Once again: trust me, you'll need it by the time this chapter's through.

Disclaimer: I don't have time for this. Look at the other chapters!

Notes: Same as always.

Darkness Strikes

~

_Last Time:_

_…Tyson's eyes widened in both fear and recognition._

"Yes, BOY," It snarled, revealing a vicious set of blood-stained teeth, "I'm back. And NO ONE steals from Cloud and gets away with it…"

~

Kai had no idea what the wolf like creature was, but he could tell Tyson knew.

That would explain why he was scared of it.

Niyt, who had regained a certain level of consciousness again, took one look at it and did the same thing he had done on seeing Kai in a terrible, battered state.

"GODDESSES ALMIGHTY, WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THAT WOLFOS DOING HERE!?!?!?!"

…Okay, so it was louder.

"That's none of your concern, fairy. What is of your concern," Cloud smirked, "is the safety of your charge."

Before any of them could make sense of what the Wolfos was saying, he lunged forward, teeth bared menacingly. Tyson yelped as he grabbed the collar of his jacket and shirt, pulling him roughly from Kai's embrace. He shook his head wildly in an attempt to knock him unconscious.

"Tyson!!" Kai ran forward but the Wolfos struck an oversized paw at him, sending him flying back.

"No one will touch my prey, human! Watch as your weak, pathetic mate is killed before your very eyes!"

With one final jerk of the head, he tore the cloth, before pinning Tyson down and snarling, the smell of rotten meat on his breath.

"You defeated me once, Boy. Now I'll return the favor… and then some."

He snapped his sharp jaws against Tyson's flesh, making him cry out in pain. Something snapped in Kai, and in a blind rage, he ran forward again, judgment clouded by his sudden determination to help his lover.

Perhaps then, even not knowing the nature of the animal before him, he would've known it was futile. Perhaps he wouldn't have tried it, no matter how much it hurt him to see the delicate yet brash angel fall from grace.

For Cloud saw this and maliciously bit into the back of his neck.

"_TYSON!!!!!!!!_"

"That's it; yer goin' down, Cloud!" A familiar female voice snarled as a silver blur tackled him off the bloodied boy, to whom Kai and Niyt immediately ran to.

Cloud took one look at who cheated him his victory and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, if it isn't the lone Wolfos who left the pack…" Shade snarled again, showing her shimmering white teeth.

"An' if it ain't Mr. 'I'm-too-good-fer-my-own-good', Cloud…" He gave a smirk only a lupine could pull off.

"How true. Do you still mess around with those pathetic forest failures?"

"I _would_ kill ya slowly an' painf'ly like Haz' tends ta say, but I've got a job ta finish."

Before Cloud could act, she was on him, snarling and snapping with everything she had. He had barely enough time to react as she bit down on his ear and tore most of it off with a single movement. He howled in pain.

"You will pay!"

"Come an' get it, then, ya cucco!"

Their fight raged on.

~

"All righty, boys, she's ready to fly!"

"Wait!"

The four men turned around to see a young woman around eighteen with dawn-tinted, waist-length hair flowing freely behind her. At her heels were three very familiar kids.

"Sen? Hazel? Satu?" Rei blinked, "Where's Shade? What're you guys doin' here?"

"No time to explain. Kai and Tyson are in trouble!"

"_WHAT!?!!_"

~

"Oh Gods, Tyson, don't die on me…"

Niyt used what little strength he could muster to partially heal the fatal wound, making it not as life threatening.

But there was still the blood loss.

Tyson looked extremely pale, almost deathly so, causing both the guardian fairy and the red-eyed boy to worry about how much was lost.

"Need… energy… to pull… off… the healing…"

"Then use mine!"

"Would… if I could… Not… enough… strength… in me…"

"Well, you'd better make some!"

"Who do you think I am, the Energizer Bunny?"

"Oh, _now_ you have enough energy to make a half-decent comeback…"

"Oh, shut it."

Niyt looked at Tyson worriedly, "You said you wouldn't get in trouble… but now I see it's a lose-lose situation… if I hadn't healed Kai, he probably would've been finished off by Cloud as revenge for that day so long ago, anyway… But I did, and now I barely have enough strength to stay awake… which left an opening for Cloud to attack without worrying that you won't stay alive…" He let out a tiny sob, "I'm so sorry… I was supposed to protect you…"

Shade yelped in pain as Cloud tore her shoulder apart with a snarl, white stars dancing across her vision. She shook them away and returned the favor, snapping violently at his side. He bared his teeth and growled.

"You're pathetic, Loner. I expected more out of you."

"Yeah, well ya ain't a perfect figh'er, either!"

They lunged again, this time rolling like a furred ball of black and silver fur. Every blow would be returned with more force, every pain even more intense.

What started as an attempt to distract the bloodthirsty Wolfos turned into a fight for survival… 

And Shade was beginning to doubt her chances as her vision began to blur.

Niyt saw this and feebly called out, "Shade…!"

"Dun distract me. Need ta stay focused!"

"Well, if I can't use what little magic I have left to heal Tyson," He snarled to himself as he shot towards the two fighting creature, "I'll just have to use it to stop the threat!"

With a final burst of speed, a shocking blue spark shot towards them, hitting Cloud squarely between the shoulders as he cried out in pain. Shade saw the opening and lunged at the exposed throat. Once she felt the skin she clamped down, her jaws a steel trap.

He realized too late what his opponent had done, and attempted to pull away. The skin of the neck tore, leaving a pool of crimson liquid forming on the ground, growing larger with every drip. He finally stopped convulsing as he slumped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. A final shiver, and he was gone.

Shade had won.

She staggered to her feet, her once-luminous long silver fur now mottled and filthy with her dead foe's blood and her own.

"I-I-I-I w-won…?"

Out of a mysteriously appearing pouch, the mask dropped to the soiled earth. She forced herself into it as an explosion of light. 

Before Kai's very eyes, the silver-haired girl he had seen the week before now stood before him, staggering to her feet.

"What the…?"

"Guess ya dun know 'bout magic too much, do ya?" She winced as she held her shoulder gingerly, not wanting to jar the wounds, "Those be magic masks. Niyt'll explain when he's wit' th' livin' again…" He glared at her.

"I don't really care about that now!" He snapped at her, taking the now unconscious fairy and putting him in his pocket, "We have to get Tyson out of here!"

"Let me wash th' blood outta my mouth first, buddy!" She replied hotly as she forced herself to kneel to rinse the drying coppery liquid out of her mouth.

Just as she finished, a familiar voice called out.

"_KAI!!!!_" The boy in question looked up, holding Tyson fragilely as the worry and fear from the past week's events eased with relief.

"Rei! Max!" He shouted back. 

The airship was now hovering over the lake, the blond and black-haired Bladebreakers holding onto a rope ladder dangling over the railing. On the ship, Sen, Hazel, Satu, Flit, and Kenny were waiting anxiously. He and Shade looked at each other and nodded.

Max saw Tyson's bloodied state and screamed, "_GOOD LORD, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?!?_"

"Shut it and let us on!" Kai snapped as he hurried past, going as quickly as he would allow. Shade hissed as she pulled herself up the ladder, her shredded shoulder almost blinding her with pain. The two uninjured Bladebreakers looked at her bloodstained clothes and wondered what happened to her.

As soon as Kai was on the deck, he bolted to the medical room, not even acknowledging Kenny. Shade pulled herself up and the other four quickly rushed to aid her.

"Sweet Farore, Shade, what happened?" Sen gaped, seeing the injuries over the girl.

She shrugged with her uninjured shoulder, "Cloud, that's what 'appened. He came right aft'r Kai was healed by Niyt fer bein' attacked by 'n elk. I 'ad ta interfere."

"Why that low-down, no-good, murderous _fleabag_…!" Hazel snarled, "He chose the perfect moment of weakness! _Right_ when Niyt's helpless to do anything to help his charge!" He was elbowed by Flit.

"Keep it down, the others might hear us."

~

In the medical room, Kai's eyes were filled with heartache as he brushed a hair from the pale Tyson's closed eyes.

"Don't you dare die on me, Tyson…" He choked, voice thick with emotion, "Not when I never got the chance to say anything…

"Don't leave me…"

~End Chapter.

LV: ¬¬; You like giving them cliffhangers, don't you?

Aya: ^^ Yep!

CL: *nods* Action. I like.

Aya: But guess what? The next chapter's the last one!

LV: Followed by a blooper chapter, which also holds the trailer for the sequel. Be ready!

CL: --; Guess I have to do it again, since the characters are either dead, dying, or sobbing their eyes out. *clears throat* Cloud's finally been subdued, but for what price? Will Tyson survive? You'll have to find out in the last chapter of "Forever and Always".

Aya: *blinks* Why didn't you shout?

CL: Too serious a moment.

Aya: Ah. 


	12. Eternal Light

Aya: This is it, the final chapter!

LV: Oo; Sorry about the last two. They were needed for the story, I had already completed them, and I was leaving for a STUPID road trip to the coast because my mom wanted to see the sea. --; I've developed a twitch under my right eye listening to my parents squabble all the way there, at the hotel, and all the way back. Trust me, it's not fun.

CL: *sigh* Review time.

Peeps~ {Raccoon: ;_; Why do you all hate me so…?} Oh, shut it, Rikki, no one wants to hear it. Oh, they'll kiss. This IS the last chapter of the story, after all. ^__^ Thanks! (Aya: Sequel's better.) * AYA!!! 

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p**~ O_o; Ack! Quit strangling me…! It's necessary! *pats you on the back nervously* Listen to Shadow: there won't be a sequel without Tyson. I'm not _that_ mean.

**PinkDevil**~ Oo; Tyson's not DEAD… ¬¬; If you read, 'Wish I May', you'd know that. I said it took place AFTER this story!

**Rumi-Chan**~ {Cloud's Ghost: *raises an eyebrow at Rumi-Chan as the stick goes through him* That is pathetic.} Don't start. You're a ghost, so you can't hurt them, either. *nods* Don't worry, he's not going to die. *chuckles* Actually, he's quite the opposite…

**Ashleigh**~ Oh well, nothing's perfect. And here's the final installment of the story.

Tsunami Wave~ *winces* Oh yeah, _that'd_ be painful. Oo; Just imagine… Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane mixed with Dranzer's Fire Arrows… *shivers* {Shade: *coughs* Yeah, I won. But it still hur's… *winces*} 

**Mugs**~ Oo; Sorry ahead of time for it not being too good… *blushes* I'm _very_ innocent-minded about this sort of stuff. I can't go into detail…

**DaughterofDeath**~ T_T; Okay, now that's beginning to annoy me.

**Darkspider**~ Yeah, it's ending this chapter. But there's always the sequel. (Aya: Which is better.) ¬¬* Aya…!

**Deathstopper**~ Oo; You expect ME to stop right at a cliffhanger!? They bother me to read them, and I _hate_ to be a hypocrite. ^^ So no fears!

**kawaii-kirei**~ Oo; Gack! Too many people strangling me…! *cough* What do you expect, Cloud's a tough opponent and I didn't want Shade to sound invincible… even if she DOES have a fan… Oo; {Shade: *cough* Nice ta know someone cares…}

**Mieco**~ Oo; Well, I _did_ warn you it wasn't gonna be pretty…

**Hikari Yamasa**~ Eep! *hides* Final chapter's here. Don't hurt me. oo;

**Little Leila**~ :D Yes, I can… and you can, too, in your story. Which, by the way, is pretty darn hilarious. I can't laugh aloud or anything, though, because my dad starts to make fun of me. ¬¬; And he calls _me_ mean.

Niyt: ^^ Free Tyka supplies for all! Get 'em while you can! O_o! Ack! *flies up to avoid being trampled* --; The things I do for those two…

Disclaimer: ^^ Never owned it. But I do own Shade…

Shade: *wears a hero's medal proudly* ^_^ 

D: …Sen… 

Sen: *grins widely and waves frantically* Hiya!

D: …Hazel… 

Hazel: *bows* Hope you enjoyed this!

D: …Satu…

Satu: ^___^ See ya! We'll miss you!

D: …Niyt…

Niyt: I better be getting a vacation after all this…

D: …Flit…

Flit: *huffs* I was only in here twice! Why am _I_ on the list!? 

D: …and anyone else involved I didn't name or want to mention! ^^

Notes: Same as all the other chapters. 

Eternal Light

~

Kai paced around the room heatedly, waiting restlessly for the results of Tyson's condition. The other three watched, but made no move to stop him. He had already snapped at them several times, and they could tell his patience was wearing thin.

However, Rei was getting sick of seeing him wear a hole in the floor.

But before he could even open his mouth to comment, the phone rang.

Kai was on it in an instant, "Is Tyson okay!?" He demanded. The nurse on the other end sweatdropped.

-"I take it you're the other boy who was with him?"-

"Do you know any _other_ Kai Hiwatari!?"

-"N-no…"-

Max sweatdropped, "Kai, I think you're scaring the nurse."

"Does it look like I care??" He snapped at the blond, who ducked behind Rei. The cat-boy glowered at his team captain, but his attention had turned back to the phone.

-"I have good news and bad news concerning him."- Kai paled.

"Well!?"

-"The good news is that he's quite well and awake…"-

"He is?" He said, the weight of the past two weeks being lifted off his shoulders, "What's the bad news?"

-"The bad news is that half of the staff is ready to kick him out, because he hasn't stopped whining about wanting to see his friends, especially you, since he woke up. That, and he'll need to cut back on beyblading until his arm's in better shape."-

Kai scowled, "And _WHY_ didn't you tell me that first!?"

There was a nervous gulp. –"B-because there wouldn't be any point to the good news…?"- Kai was about to shout into the phone when he heard a familiar voice arguing with another nurse in the background.

-"For the last time, _where_ are my friends!?"-

-"Now, calm down, Mr. Kinomiya…"-

-"_You expect me to calm down!?!_ I want to see them!! I want to see Kai!"-

-"Good _Lord_, what are you two, brothers or something? You've been shouting for him for the last three hours! Give it a rest, kid!"-

The argument was loud enough for the other three to hear. They sweatdropped again.

"Well," Max coughed, giving a sunny grin, "at least we know he's back to normal." Dizzi snickered.

"He's calling for Kai…" She sung while continuing to laugh. They looked at her.

"Y'know, Dizzi, I _really_ don't think Kai cares anymore…" Kenny shrugged as they realized he was at the door glaring at them.

"Are you three going to slouch around or are you coming?" He stated shortly as he walked out the door.

The three noticed something glowing dark blue was in his pocket, and a round clay instrument was held securely but gently in his hand.

They'd ask later. 

Right now, they had a friend to see.

~

"Let me go!"

The nurses struggled to keep the small blue-haired boy in his hospital bed, who was currently shouting obscenities at them in English, Japanese, and the occasional Spanish.

"Just calm down! They're on their way here now!" One of the male nurses hissed as Tyson landed a square hit in the jaw. He glared at the boy.

"I'll calm down when they get here!" He snapped back. The nurse who spoke with Kai over the phone peeked into the room and sweatdropped.

"I take it things aren't going well?" She asked nervously, seeing the murderous looks in the other nurses' eyes.

"'Aren't going well?' That's putting it lightly!" Another female nurse huffed as she tried to pin down one of Tyson's flailing arms, getting whacked in the process, "This kid won't shut up, stop moving, or even _eat_ until his friends get here!"

"You think I'm gonna eat _that_ slop!? I'd sooner go home NOW!"

"We agree," Several of the nurses mumbled.

Tyson mentally sighed. /…Niyt?/

//TYSON!!!! You're okay! I couldn't get _any_ contact with you for _weeks_, man!// was the elated response.

/I was really out for that long?/

//You kiddin'? It's been two weeks, Tyson! Everyone's worried _sick_ about you!//

He was startled from his mental connection when a slam from the direction of the hospital entrance sounded, causing the nurses to sweatdrop.

//Oh yeah, and we're here now. That was Kai marching in and he's about to strangle your room number out of the receptionist.//

This time, Tyson sweatdropped. /Same old Kai…/

//Not really. Both he and I have been the most worried. You know he's been pacing around the phone since he came back from his check-up trip at the hospital?//

There was a huge commotion as a familiar voice cut through the air.

"We're here to see Tyson," Chief! Tyson's face brightened considerably, but one of the nurses clamped a hand over his mouth. He glared at her but made no move.

"I'm sorry, but it's only one at a time! He's still tired, and he needs his rest…"

"HE needs HIS rest?" He heard Max say incredulously, "From what we heard over the phone, YOU'RE the ones who need rest!" The nurse coughed nervously.

"We won't be a bother. He'll calm down drastically if you just let us have some time with him," Rei reasoned politely. 

"It's still one at a time."

"Oh, for the love of… _Just let us in!_" With that, Kai burst into the room. The nurses immediately let go of Tyson, not wanting to get on the red-eyed boy's bad side.

"Kai!"

"Tyson!"

Kai rushed to his bedside and hugged him tightly, trying as best he could not to hurt him. Tyson hugged him back just as fiercely. The nurses, seeing it was a tender moment, smiled at each other and walked out of the room, taking the other three Bladebreakers with them.

"Hey!" Max huffed as they were dragged to the visitor's lobby. The others made their protests, but they fell on deaf ears.

It was time to leave the two alone.

Now that the coast was clear, Niyt zipped out of Kai's pocket and latched himself to his charge, crying happily.

"Tyson, we almost lost you! Never _EVER_ do that again!" He sobbed pitifully. He promptly thwacked him across the head.

"OW! Geez, what was THAT for!?"

"See what I _mean_ that I shouldn't use my magic for anyone except you! Look where you are now, in a hospital bed! I should teach you a lesson…!"

"Niyt, cool it," Kai rolled his eyes as he placed Tyson's ocarina and a familiar silver, blue, and red beyblade on his bed.

"Dragoon! My ocarina!" He exclaimed, holding them closer to inspect them. He looked back at Kai with a faint blush on his face.

"Thank you, Kai. I don't know what I would've done without you there."

He was surprised when the red-eyed boy sighed and looked him in the eye, "Tyson, do you remember what you told me about the things you learned when you first got lost in the woods?" Tyson blinked, confused, but nodded. Kai drew a breath and continued.

"Well, I see now how you learned them," He said gently before once again cupping Tyson's chin in his hands, "And I learned something for myself, as well." Before Tyson could comprehend what Kai was saying, he felt a pair of smooth, warm lips against his. An unfamiliar but welcoming giddy feeling crept through his very soul, warming every niche in him. He felt his hand creep up and shyly go behind Kai's neck, pulling the kiss deeper.

Time and place were forgotten as their minds were clouded by their suppressed emotions in that moment. The only thing that matter to either of them was that the other was accepting them, and their hearts were one.

They were complete.

~

Niyt made a face at them, "Sheesh, you two, get a room."

Outside the door, the three remaining Bladebreakers, who had escaped the nurses, grinned with accomplishment and gave each other a thumbs-up.

And outside the window, the four matchmakers were celebrating.

"We did it!" Hazel chirped, "Operation: Cupid's Arrow is a success!"

Sen threw a fist in the air, "Three cheers for us! Hip hip…"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip…"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip…"

"Hooray!"

Hazel sweatdropped, "Okay, that's enough, you guys…"

Shade grinned widely, "We can go 'ome! Hyrule, 'ere we come! WOO!"

~

They pulled apart, panting slightly from lack of air. Tyson had a dazed look in his eyes, still out of it. Kai pressed his forehead against Tyson's.

"What _I_ learned out there was that you never really know what you have until it's almost gone. When we first landed in the lake, I was afraid you had drowned. Every time that imp showed up, he'd always say something to get me worried that you were in trouble. When that elk charged us, I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt. And when that _thing_…" He let it hang, the fear in his eyes once more. Tyson, realizing what he was trying to say, nuzzled him gently.

"Kai, tell me, _when_ have I ever left you? I've _always_ been at your side, for as long as you would let me." He blinked, going over his words. "Wow, that's kinda deep." Kai chuckled and returned the tender gesture.

"The others are going to get suspicious." Niyt huffed.

"Don't bother. They're already at the door." 

Both jolted up and glared at the three watching in the doorway. Rei and Max sweatdropped as they bolted off towards the visitor's lounge, dragging a hapless and confused Kenny behind them. Kai snarled, getting up to give them a piece of his mind, when Tyson grabbed his arm with a soft touch.

"Forget it, Kai. They've been trying to get us together for months."

"I'm aware of that. I just want to show them what 'privacy' means." Tyson laughed, rolling his eyes at him.

"Nice to know part of Ice Man's still there," He snickered. Kai raised an eyebrow at him, partially amused.

"'Ice Man', hm?" Tyson froze, feeling a bit unnerved by the tone in his voice. Kai pulled him closer and claimed his lips again, adding more fervor and causing the midnight-haired boy to feel light-headed. A few minutes passed before Niyt groaned.

"Geez, Kai, let the kid breathe!" Kai rolled his eyes before reaching up a hand to flick the dark blue fairy away, never pulling apart.

When they finally did, Kai said, "I don't think an ice man can do that." Tyson only nodded, clearly out of it and dumbfounded.

"I love you, Ty-koi," He whispered tenderly, smiling at him as he brushed a strand of hair away, "I'll love you forever…"

He smiled back, the happiness and love radiating from his twilight blue eyes, "…And always."

~End Story.

LV: ^^ Aw, how sweet. The story has ended, and there's a happy end for everyone. Except Joe, who has disappeared, and Cloud, who is dead, that is.

Aya: :D *cackles* Now for the excitement of the sequel!

LV: Aya! For the _LAST_ time, _quit giving things away!!!!_

CL: *gags* It's too mushy! I'm outta here! *huffs and leaves*

Aya: *rolls eyes* Ignore him, now for the bonus chappie! ^___^

LV: *nods* See ya there!


	13. It'sBLOOPER TIME!

It's… BLOOPER TIME!

For "Forever and Always"

~

"Mission: Sorta Possible, but it's Gonna Take Some Work…"

Opening Scene:

Aya: Shade! Sen! Hazel! Satu! Come on out!

Hazel: Gaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! *runs out with several Wolfos puppies on his tail*

Shade: ^^; Sorry. 'Ad ta pup-sit.

LV: Oo; Cut.

Opening Scene, take two:

Aya: Shade! Sen! Hazel! Satu! Come on out!

(Hazel and Shade come out normally.)

Satu: ^^ Hi! *pulls on a rope which Sen is tied to*

Sen: O_o; Guys, HELP!!!

LV: Oo; Cut… again.

-

Information Scene:

Aya: We call the world 'Beyblade Reality' because it's in the world of-- *an ice-blue otter bit-beast slides across the set, a stream of ice forming in its wake* Oo; What the…?

LV: *slaps forehead* All right, who let Koori out!?

Rest of the cast: *shrugs*

LV: --; *sighs; to herself* Of _all_ the things I had to choose for my bit-beast, it _had_ to be an otter. *out loud* Cut! And restrain the ice otter; she'll get too rowdy!

Information Scene, take two:

Aya: We call the world 'Beyblade Reality' because it's in the world of Beyblade--

Hazel: O_O There is no way you're making me go. PERIOD.

Aya: …With a week's vacation in Maui?

Hazel: Make it two and I'm there.

Sen/Shade/Satu: O_o; Hey! What about us!?

LV: CUT! *seethes* Aya… _QUIT BRIBING EVERYONE!!!!_

Aya: ^^; Sorry!

-

Hazel's Potty Snout:

Hazel: …And your *squeak*in' mother's a *squeak* and a *squeak* and your *squeak* father smells like *squeak* so bad that *squeak* *squeak* *squeak*…

Satu: O_o! Hazel, quit poisoning the minds of the kids reading this!

Aya: ¬¬; What's the point? He's censoring it himself, anyway…

Satu: ^^; Oh, forgot!

LV: --; Typical blonde moment… CUT!

-

Are you okay?:

Max: Hey Tyson, you okay?

Tyson: *gives Max a flat look* Does it LOOK like I'm okay? You _KNOW_ what happened, mister!

LV: Oo; That's a nice touch and all, but stay to the script.

Tyson: *blows raspberry* Spoilsport.

LV: ¬¬* Kai, get your boyfriend to shut up. CUT!

-

Who's he?:

Niyt: // 'Weird little kid in the--' That's it!// *zaps Tyson*

Tyson: Ow! *lets go and Niyt flies out victorious*

Niyt: HAH! Beat THAT, wise guy!

Rei: Oo; Niyt, you aren't supposed to come out for Max, Kenny, or me to see until the END of the story.

Niyt: You think I care? I don't think a cat-boy, a blonde, and a computer geek would care if I was out or not. Trust me, I've seen worse!

LV: *rubs temples* The reason I use bottles instead of my hands… CUT!

-

You worry too much:

Kai: Tyson, get inside. It's too cold out.

Tyson: T_T; Geez, Kai, you sound like a hen nagging her chicks… *trudges inside*

LV: Oo; Yeah, you sound like my dad… CUT!

~

"Let the Games Begin!"

You can play?:

Kai: I never knew you could play an instrument.

Tyson: *yelps and falls over the bed* Ow!

Kai: *worried* You all right?

Tyson: *pulls himself up* Yeah, just tripped on a wire.

Niyt: *flies out and sniggers* _REAL_ graceful, buddy.

Kai: *glares at him* END of the chapter, Niyt.

Niyt: *blows raspberry and flies back into hiding*

LV: Oy, I'll need a break after this… CUT!

-

Too much caffeine:

Tyson: *perkily* Don't worry about it! I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed yesterday, that's all!

Dizzi: Aya gave you coffee again, didn't she?

Aya: *offstage* HEY! Leave me outta this!

LV: Stars, have mercy… CUT!

-

Final Fantasy?:

Tyson: Looks like something from a Final Fantasy game, doesn't it?

Setzer (from FF3/6): *walks up* Yep, meet my baby, the Falcon!

Everyone: O_o; How did you get here?

LV: ¬¬; …Get off the set and let Joe back on.

Setzer: *glares, but steps into the Falcon and flies off*

LV: *slaps forehead* CUT! 

-

No touchie!:

Joe: *'attempts' to pat Tyson on the back, but Kai pulls Tyson back* Oo; Eh?

Kai: *glares* Hands off, he's mine!

LV: --; Lovely. CUT!

~

"Experience is the Best Teacher"

That's MY line!:

Niyt: Hey!

Navi: *flies on and smacks him with a hammer* That's MY trademark line, buddy! Steal someone else's! *flies off in a huff*

LV: Oo; …Cut?

-

Racist!:

Niyt: *snooty* Great. A Wolfos.

Shade: *glares and growls at him* Ne'er though I'd meet a racist fairy…

LV: Oo; Shade? That's his line…

Shade: *blinks* Oh.

LV: --; Cut.

-

He needs help:

Shade: Th' fella's still out fer revenge…

Hazel: I say he needs psychological aid. Perhaps a self-help book?

Shade: *gives him a look* You kiddin'? That guy's pissed off an' stubborn. He gets cranky wit'out a meal an' holds grudges like ya wouldn't b'lieve.

LV: Oo; Cut.

-

Attack of the Squirrel:

Niyt: Oh, nothing to write home about… I made the shelter… had a small run-in with a squirrel…

Bucky: *is shaking a fist at him* Show me what you got, Pixie-Boy! C'mon, I can take ya! *makes a fighting stance and trips over his tail*

Tyson and Niyt: Oo; Okaaaay…

LV: O_o; Cut. Get the squirrel off the set.

-

Don't even…:

Joe: *leers* Well, y'see, I saw gonna get my co-pilot to fly while I talked to that cute little--

Kai: *off set* Touch or even THINK of Tyson in that way and you will die. _SLOWLY _and _PAINFULLY_.

Joe: Oo; --laptop.

Kenny: *eye twitches and starts whacking Joe repeatedly with the Kendo stick* Keep your filthy hands off Dizzi!

Dizzi: *gives Joe an electric shock* Perverted lech! Why I oughta--!

LV: O_o; CUT! Medic for the ol' man!

-

Too many cameos…:

Tyson: *starts playing Saria's Song*

(There's a mini-earthquake.)

Kai: What's THAT?

LV: *slaps forehead* Darunia! Get off the set!

Darunia: *glares at her* Fine. See if I help YOU again. *huffs and walks off*

LV: *rubs temples* We've GOT to start locking those doors… CUT!

~

"It Takes Time to Heal"

Too much info…:

Tyson: Kai… Kai, wake up.

Kai: *mumbles* Not now, Ty… too tired… Later… *Tyson flushes beet-red*

Everyone: …?! 

Niyt: *gives Tyson a stern look* What does he mean by THAT, Tyson?

Tyson: ^^; Well… you know how it goes…

LV: =O_o= That was more than I needed to know there, buddy… CUT!

-

Sing along:

Hazel: *eye twitching while singing* I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, de-de-de-de, there they are a-standing in the road…

Everyone except Tyson, Niyt, Kai, and LV: *joins in* Big ones, small ones, ones as big as a head…!

Tyson, Kai, and Niyt: Oo; That's disturbing…

LV: *wearing earplugs* CUT! STOP SINGING!

~

"Key to the Lock"

No one likes the green-eyed monster:

Tyson: *angry* I can't believe you! You're _jealous_ of them!

OC who you'll know by the end of this chapter (his name's mentioned in the trailer): *off set; leers at Tyson* Oh yeah, he's jealous… I would be, too, if I had to share _him_…

Kai: *also off set; glares and snarls at him* Back off my Ty-koi!

OC: *glares back* Wanna start something!? *lunges at him; a fight starts*

LV: *slaps forehead* The sequel hasn't even _started_ yet and they're at each other's throats! CUT!

-

How dare you!:

Niyt: Quit defending your girlfriend, Skullkid!

Sen: For the LAST time, _SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!_

Satu: *glares at him* Then what was dinner last night, buddy!? That's it; you're sleeping on the couch tonight!

LV: ¬¬; I'm afraid to ask. CUT!

-

Who's got the perverted mind, now?:

Rei: They _are_ alone, after all…

Dizzi: Oh yeah, bring on the Tyka! I expect details!

Everyone: Oo;

Kenny: *blushing deep red with his eye twitching* Dizzi… that was disturbing…

Tyson and Kai: *off set* =Oo= We are NOT giving any details.

Joe: O_o; I thought _I_ was the one with the dirty mind…

LV: *eye twitches* Cut.

~

"Butterfly in the Moonlight"

You've got blackmail:

Niyt: *stares at the snuggling Tyson and Kai and snickers; pulls out a camera and takes a picture* Heh, _this'll_ teach them to mess with my e-mail account! *flies off*

LV: Oo; Cut.

-

Not again…:

Niyt: The seeds of romance blossoming in the forest…

Zazu: *flies in and pecks him into the ground* Don't alter my line! *flies off*

LV: *eye twitches* Okay, who unlocked the door!? CUT!

-

This is getting old…:

Tyson and Kai: *gaping at the forest clearing*

Samus: *lands her ship and walks off* Hello, boys.

LV: Oo; Cut. *rubs temples again* That does it; I'm getting a lock for that thing…

-

Flashback Cameo:

Young Tyson: Niyt… I don't THINK so.

Topper Harley (from Hot Shots 1 and 2): Excuse me?

Young Tyson: Oo; Credit to you. ^^;

Topper: Good. *disappears*

LV: O_o; This is REALLY getting annoying…

-

Okay, you can stop now…:

Tyson and Kai: *almost kissing*

Rikki the Raccoon: *goes AROUND them* Oo; I'm not getting near THAT!

Tyson and Kai: *shrug and start making out anyway*

LV: *blushes and covers her eyes* Gack! Get a room! CUT!

~

"Bruised and Broken"

Go away!:

Niyt: //You do know apples hold the symbolism of love, right?//

OC: *off set; leers again at Tyson* And sin, if memory serves me right… *gets thwacked by LV* OW! 

LV: ¬¬* Hentai! Scram! *to cast on set* CUT!

-

Buckin'…buck?:

'Elk' (which is really a horse with antlers tied to its head): *gives people on set a look before walking off*

LV: Oo; The reason I don't work with horses… CUT!

-

Women are not to be taken lightly…:

Niyt: *looks at Kai* SWEET WORDS OF NAYRU, TYSON!! *thunder rumbles and he's charred by a lightning bolt*

Nayru: *from above* Do not use my name in vain!

LV: O_o; Okay… CUT!

~

"Darkness Strikes"

Payback:

Shade: That's it; yer goin' down, Cloud! *tackles him*

Cloud: How could you, Shade? How could you eat the last chocolate bar in the cafeteria?

LV: O_o; Leave personal issues at home; don't bring them on the set. CUT!

-

It keeps going…:

Niyt: Who do you think I am, the Energizer Bunny?

Energizer Bunny: *crosses the set* It keeps going and going and going and going and going… *goes out the door*

LV: --; All right, who let that in? *sighs* CUT!

~

"Eternal Light"

Watch that mouth!:

Tyson: *shouting several curses and swears in English, Japanese, and Spanish*

Satu: *pops in* HEY! Keep it PG, buddy!

LV: Oo; Thanks for ruining it, Satu. CUT!

-

More blackmail:

Tyson: The others are going to get suspicious.

Niyt: *huffs* Don't bother. They're already at the door.

(Tyson and Kai glare at the door. Max and Rei grin at them as Kenny snaps a picture. Before the two can do anything, they bolt off.)

LV: Oo; Cut.

~

END BLOOPERS!

~

ANNOUNCEMENT:

Lunare looks at the readers and grins.

"Listen, Tyka fans! I need four of you to help me with a minor role in the sequel! One of your original muses/characters or one person that's not from Beyblade can join you, as well. You'll need to e-mail, I repeat, E-MAIL me description info!

"The role is a small Tyka fanclub. Since the sequel takes place during a tournament in Peru, we'll be in the stands cheering on the Bladebreakers or something. Add a bit of your personality, too. It'll make things a LOT easier!

"The FIRST four to send me the info are in. This is what I asked Mugs to e-mail me about a few chapters back. I'm ONLY doing four because everyone WILL be in it, but I'll need a few focus points.

"Thanks for putting up with this, and help send in the info! See ya in the sequel, and enjoy the trailer for… 'Viper's Nest'!"

~Start Trailer:~

_You can't escape, my sweet, sweet prey_

_I'll kill all that stand in my way_

[A tanned, well-built boy with long, olive green hair and Kai are glaring each other down, as the boy suddenly has Kai by the neck with one vice like hand, holding him above the ground as his eyes spark with cruel satisfaction. Kai is struggling as Tyson runs up and attempts to stop the boy from harming Kai. He brushes him off with his free hand and the blue-haired boy falls to the ground, whimpering.

"Don't hurt him…" He pleads, tears in his eyes, "Don't hurt him…"]

_I crave ev'ry soft gentle touch_

_Ev'ry stroke, ev'ry kiss is still not enough_

[The green-haired boy grabs Tyson's arm and pulls the frightened boy to him, his serpent green eyes clouded with lust. Tyson's storm gray-blue eyes are wide with fear, as the taller boy catches him in a painful, searing kiss, pressing him against the wall.

"You're mine…"]

_Desire ignited by innocent eyes_

_Passion so fuelled it has no disguise_

[The boy's eyes are filled with lustful desire as Tyson backs away, a fearful but defiant look in his own eyes. The already-libidinous gaze seems to increase in intensity as he continues to advance. Tyson tries to swallow his fear but fails as the green-haired, green-eyed boy grabs him and places his face dangerously close to the scared boy's.

"You set me afire like no one else has, _mi angelito_. I won't rest until you are mine…"

"I-I'll never be yours… I love Kai!"]

_O, sweet Dragon, I must confess_

_You are trapped within the viper's nest…_

[The boy and Kai are in a tournament stadium, fans cheering as the two bladers fight with everything they have. Dranzer, while battling the boy's bit-beast, is bitten by the large black and blood red viper, causing the noble firebird to screech in pain. Kai doubles over, feeling the effects of the venom through his bit-beast.

"Forget it Kai!" The boy sneers, a snake like fang appearing from under his raised lip, "You're no match for me; I have already won!" Kai looks up, his crimson eyes filled with pain and anger.

"I will… NEVER give UP!" He shouts, forcing himself to his feet, "I WON'T let Tyson down!"

The boy laughs maliciously, "You're a fool, Kai! NO ONE escapes my nest of treachery!" Kai smirks, despite his pain.

"So you finally admitted you're a viper, Sonbre… And vipers are no match for the legendary Phoenix!"]

[A warning hiss sounds as the screen fades to white. Poisoned, almost black blood drips down onto it, the title Viper's Nest materializing from the cold, dark blood…] 

LV: Well, that's it! Get ready to see familiar faces, and new friends and foes, and of course, more Tyka!

Sonbre (OC) and Kai: *still in a fight* 

LV: Oo; Save it for the sequel, you two! Sheesh…

Aya: We'll see ya there!

CL: Watch for Viper's Nest! It's coming soon!


End file.
